


Corpus delicti

by Dorea



Series: Na hrotu jehly [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry is CSI, Cold Case - Freeform, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Injury, Kid Fic, Len didn't kill Lewis, Leonard Snart is secret geek, Like Glacial Slow, M/M, Mention of Star Wars, Nicknames, Post-Episode: s02e03 Family of Rogues, STAR Labs, Saints & Sinners, Slow Build, he loves star wars, murder investigation, rogues - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len potřebuje pomoc. A za kým jiným by mohl jít než Barry Allenem. Nebyl by to ale kapitán Cold, kdyby se za jeho prosbou, ve skutečnosti neskrývalo něco jiného.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. První část

**Author's Note:**

> Myslím, že tahle povídka je asi nejdelší věc, co jsem kdy napsala.  
> Jediné, co potřebujete vědět před začátkem je, že jsem se snažila zuby nehty držet všech kánonových faktů. Pozměnila jsem to, že Len svého otce nezabil, nemísto toho ho zranil a Lewis utekl. Tím pádem jsem ale narazila na problém s kánonovými fakty a věkem postav, který jsem asi řešila mnohem víc než scénáristi. Pro ty, které to zajímá viz poznámka na konci :) Určitě jsem toho chtěla říct víc ale už jsem zapomněla, takže už jen příjemné čtení! Komentáře, srdíčka jsou víc než vítány! :)  
> A jop definitivně nesmím zapomenout Lucillce za betování a veškeré připomínky. Díky moc a ještě víc! :)

Časovač výstražně zapípal a pronikavý, hlasitý zvuk vytrhl Barryho ze dřímání, které si dopřával během pracovní doby. V mžiku sekundy se napřímil a díky náhlému, nekontrolovatelnému pohybu shodil prázdnou plechovku od coly a také několik papírů, které měl rozházené po celém pracovním stole. Rozespale mžoural na svět kolem sebe, aby si připomněl, kdeže se to vlastně probudil. Unaveně si promnul oči, pročechral vlasy a sebral shozenou plechovku. Přesně mířenou ranou ji vhodil do koše, papíry ledabyle položil k ostatním.

Vstal od hlášení, které právě dopisoval, nebo spíš které se snažil dokončit, a o které ho kapitán Singh už dvakrát urgoval. Rozbory půd ho nudily už na studiích. Doběhl k přístroji, který akorát završil testování DNA v jednom z mnoha případů, na kterých Barry právě pracoval. Díky povinnostem Flashe často zanedbával práci, která ho ve skutečnosti živila, a právě tenhle týden mu resty pro policejní oddělení Central City přerostly přes hlavu. A to doslova, mohl by jeden konstatovat, kdyby se podíval na vysoký komínek papírových složek na Barryho stole.

Barry byl neuvěřitelně šťastný, že ve svých dvaceti šesti dostal příležitost pracovat pro Centralskou policii. Dobře věděl, že za nabídkou takového lukrativního místa stojí, alespoň zčásti, Joeovo postavení na okrsku, ale i tak byl na pozici, kterou zastával pyšný víc, než si kdy myslel, že bude a snažil se všem dokázat, že není jen protekčním synem detektiva Westa.

Tu a tam mu ovšem připadalo, že je jediným forenzním expertem, který ve městě žije. A to obzvláště v situacích, kdy mu chodily případy i z jiných okrsků než byl ten jeho. Už si ani pořádně nepamatoval, kdy si vybral dovolenou a strávil ji tak, jak se sluší a patří; s nohama na stole, mísou křupek vedle a Netflixem.

Určitě si dokázal představit lepší způsob, jak trávit páteční večer než vysedáváním v laborce nad nedokončenými zprávami. Třeba mohl konečně vzít Patty na dlouho slibovanou večeři a pokusit se tak urovnat vztah, který se ani pořádně nerozběhl a už teď se zdálo, že sotva doklopýtá do cíle. Nebo si mohl s Ciscem udělat pánskou jízdu s několika krabicemi pizzy a spoustou piva a pozabíjet pár emzáků při hraní playstationu. Dokonce by raději poslouchal Caitlin a její nácvik proslovu se kterým měla vystoupit na konferenci konající se za několik málo dnů. Všechno by bylo lepší než trávit večer v laboratoři pouze ve společnosti bzučících technických přístrojů, rozepsaných hlášení a večeře z fastfoodu.

Výsledky dokončeného testu pečlivě uschoval do příslušného šanonu k prostudování na druhý den, dnes to už nemělo smysl. Na okrsku byl od sedmi od rána a byl tak unavený, že by byl schopen přiřknout přepadení, kterého se právě dokončený DNA test týkal, sám sobě. Singh bude muset ještě jeden den počkat. Vypnul přístroj a zamířil zpět k rozepsanému hlášení, které mínil ještě dnes dokončit. I kdyby nad ním měl vypustit duši.

„Měl bys o sebe víc dbát… Barry,“ ozval se do ztemnělé laboratoře známý hlas.

Barry sebou poplašeně trhnul. Oči se rozšířily překvapením. Tep zrychlil. Dech zadrhl v hrdle.

Ledabyle opřený o kancelářský stůl stál Cold, na sobě modrou parku a v pravačce svíral ledovou zbraň. Prozatím vypnutou. Nesouhlasně se díval na Barryho nesnědenou večeři, sestávající z několika big belly burgerů a obří porce teď už studených hranolek.

„Takové jídlo je pro hrdinu Central City určitě neadekvátní.“ Len měl na obličeji všudypřítomný škleb mísící se s výsměchem. „Zdravím, Barry,“ letmo na něho mávnul. „Jak se vede?“

„Zbláznil ses? Co tady děláš, Snarte!“ zasyčel Barry a okamžitě k němu přisprintoval. „Vždyť jsme na okrsku!“ Ruku natahoval, aby ho chytnul pod krkem, ale nakonec si to rozmyslel a vystačil si jen s naštvaným pohledem. „Kruci!“

„Přesně proto jsem tady. Přišel jsem ti _nabídnout_ práci,“ zašklebil se na něho Cold, oči se mu přivřely ve škvírky a koutky úst zvedly v grimase úsměvu. Sebral _studený_ hranolek z Barryho zbylé večeře a požitkářsky ho začal žvýkat.

„Cože?“ zeptal se zmateně Barry a sebral zbytek své večeře, než se Cold mohl natáhnout pro další kousek smažené brambory. „Snarte,“ zavrčel podrážděně. „Co tu doopravdy chceš. Jestli nevidíš, mám tady práci,“ zagestikuloval směrem ke komínku případů čekající na jeho odborný posudek.

„Dlužíš mi laskavost.“

„Laskavost? Já ti dlužím laskavost? Děláš si srandu. Prosím, řekni mi, že si děláš srandu,“ povzdechl si Barry a rychle sežvýkal zbylé hranolky. Vystydlé chutnaly příšerně, nechápal Snartův labužnický výraz.

Cold pozvedl obočí nad rychlostí, s jakou dokázal Barry konzumovat jídlo. „Tohle se vážně jen tak nevidí.“

„K věci, Snarte!“

Cold se zamračil a nadechl se, jako by chtěl Barrymu něco říct, pak se ale zarazil a místo toho pronesl. „Pomohl jsem ti s Mardonem a Tricksterem.“

Barry nasupeně nasál vzduch. „Tomu říkáš pomoc? To jako fakt? Vloupal ses do mýho domu a oznámil jsi mi, že po mně půjdou. Což mi ale došlo asi tak dvě vteřiny potom, co, jsem se dozvěděl, že _jste_ utekli. Oh, ano protože nesmíme zapomenout na to, že jsi utekl s nimi. Hmm? Tak mi vysvětli, kde přesně ta laskavost byla?“

Cold pokrčil rameny, stále se usmívající svým pohrdavým šklebem. Barryho proslov ho nechal naprosto _chladným_. „Ale varoval jsem tě, to jsem dělat nemusel.“ usmíval se jako by snědl veškerou moudrost světa.

Barryho to neskutečně iritovalo. Jeho krevní tlak musel být v kritických hodnotách. „Co chceš, Snarte?“ zavrčel, otočil se k němu zády a nervózně urovnával lejstra na stole, snažíc se skrýt citlivější data před Snartovým pohledem. Co Barry věděl, Snart tu klidně mohl být jen kvůli informacím o nějakém případu, na kterém Barry dělal a celý rozhovor mohl sloužit pouze jako kamufláž.

„Už jsem ti to říkal, chci si vybrat svou laskavost.“

Barry se poraženě nadechl a zhluboka vydechl: „O co teda jde?“

„Vražda Marthy Robinsonové. Chci, abys zjistil, kdo ji zavraždil.“

Barry se zamračil a udiveně pohlédl na Colda. Čekal všechno možné, dokonce i to, aby mu pomohl při loupeži, ale žádost o to, aby Barry - Barry a ne Flash! - vyšetřil vraždu určitě ne.

„Ty chceš, abych vyřešil vraždu?“ zeptal se nedůvěřivě.

Cold pokrčil rameny. „Když to vezmu kolem a kolem, vlastně ano,“ souhlasil.

„Ale já jsem jen forenzní technik, ne detektiv. Hele, Snarte, jestli si myslíš, že někdo byl zavražděn a nepřišlo se na to, nebo tě někdo neprávem obvinil, měl bys jít na policii. Dobře, já můžu zajít za někým z oddělení,“ opravil se po tom, co Cold povytáhl nad jeho slovy obočí, „ale já sám s tím stejně nic neudělám.“

„Za nikým nepůjdeš. Jsi forenzní vyšetřovatel, ne? A přístup ke starým složkám máš.“

Barry přitakal: „Teoreticky ano,“ poté mu to došlo, „počkej? To je odložený případ?“

Cold souhlasně přikývl.

„Takže po mně chceš, abych našel nové důkazy? Proto jsi za mnou přišel?“

„Chci, abys zjistil, kdo zabil Marthu Robinsonovou. Jak to uděláš, je mi jedno. Na univerzitě jsi byl přece hvězda a školu jsi dokončil s vyznamenáním.“

Barryho ani trochu nepřekvapilo, že tohle vše Cold věděl. Znovu se zhluboka nadechl. „Kdo vůbec byla Martha -“

„Robinsonová,“ dokončil za něho Cold. „Pokud tě to uklidní, nejedná se o nic špatného, natož trestného. Neboj, Barry, tvá pověst zůstane bez jediné poskvrnky. Jen chci vědět, kdo ji zabil.“

Barry z celé své podstaty doufal, že svého rozhodnutí nebude litovat. „Můžu se o to pokusit, ale nemůžu ti zaručit, že se mi to povede. Najít nové důkazy je po letech složitější, navíc pokud je to případ starší třiceti let. Hodně věcí se nedochová nebo kontaminuje, protože jsou špatně uloženy a -“

„Skvěle, takže jsme domluveni,“ utnul Cold jeho tirádu se svým typickým šklebem. „A Barry, nemusím snad říkat, že určitá diskrétnost nebude na škodu. Je zbytečné, aby o tom věděl někdo jiný než ty a já.“ Cold se otočil a zamířil k oknu, u kterého bylo umístěno požární schodiště.

„Vyhrožuješ mi? Snarte, jestli někomu ublížíš…“

Cold se obrátil zpět na Barryho, chladný úsměv hrající na rtech. „Nemám v plánu nikomu ubližovat. Máme dohodu ne? Jen nepotřebuju, aby se o tom dozvěděl někdo, kdo nemá.“

„Snarte, o co se vážně jedná? Mám rád svou práci a padáka bych zrovna kvůli tobě dostal fakt nerad.“

„Nejedná se o nic nezákonnýho. V tomhle mi můžeš věřit, Barry,“ kývnul Cold.

Tón Snartova hlasu dával najevo, že s Barrym jedná upřímně. Nebyl tak hravý ani vychytralý jako před chvílí. Teď v něm převládala jistota a Barry doufal, že rozpoznal i upřímnost. Snart na něho koukal chladnýma očima a Barry pátral po lži, která by se v nich mohla objevit. Nenašel nic. Nakonec proto kývl a doufal, že jeho schopnost číst v lidech se od střední zlepšila. Snart se otočil a nehlučně otevřel okno.

„Snarte,“ zavolal na něho Barry a počkal, až si získá Coldovu pozornost. „Nevím, jestli to víš, ale tvýho tátu pořád nechytili.“

Snart ztuhl, jeho ramena byla napjatá a ruce sevřené v pěst. „Až něco najdeš, dej mi vědět,“ řekl a proklouznul oknem ven do mrazivé noci.

Barry se s povzdechnutím zhroutil na židli. Zrak mu padl na nedopsanou práci, ke které mu před okamžikem přibyla další. Náhle si uvědomil jeden důležitý fakt. Rychle vstal a hnal se k oknu. Po Coldovi ale nebyla už ani památka. „Jak ti mám dát asi vědět,“ zamumlal si pro sebe. Jenže Cold byl ten tam a tak se Barry raději vrátil dokončit alespoň ješte jedno hlášení.

 

*

 

Len seběhl po chatrném plechovém schodišti jako rybka a zaplul do boční uličky, kde na něho čekala zaparkovaná motorka. Rychle obhlédl okolí, jestli není sledován. Nikde nikdo, přesně podle plánu. Několik dnů pečlivě sledoval Rychlíkovy zvyky a do poslední vteřiny měl nastudovaný jeho harmonogram. To stejné se týkalo zvyků policie. Vysledoval, že od dob, kdy tu pracoval jeho otec, se moc nezměnilo. Centralská policie stále nedbala na své okolí. Do pokoutných uliček obklopujících budovu chodilo jen několik málo policistů, většinou na cigaretu před začátkem služby. Len si nastudoval, kdo přesně těch několik lidí bylo a kdy mají službu. Za deset dní, co uličku sledoval, zatím co vysedával v Motocar, bistru naproti centralskému okrsku, se jejich zvyk nezměnil ani jednou. Starého psa novým kouskům nenaučíš. Proto taky neměl strach nechat tu svou motorku. Žádní svědci, žádné otázky.

Z kapsy bundy vytáhl kožené rukavice, než by dojel domů, umrzly by mu v tomhle počasí ruce. Smetl poprašek sněhu napadaný na sedlo a usedl na motorku. Nakopnul ji a přesně za devět set šedesát čtyři vteřin parkoval mašinu u jednoho z mnoha úkrytů, které měl po celém Central City.

„Kdes byl?“ zeptala se Lisa, jen co vkročil jednou nohou dovnitř.

Len jen povytáhl obočí a ušklíbl se. „Popovídat si se známým. Je tady Mick?“ Sundal bundu, pověsil ji na háček u dveří a ledovou zbraň položil na stolek poblíž gauče, kde seděla Lisa. Došel ke staré drkotající lednici a vytáhl z ní pivo. Zamířil k sedačce, na které odpočívala jeho sestra, a sednul si vedle ní. „Musíš se koukat zrovna na tohle?“ ohrnul rty nad Lisiiným výběrem programu.

Lisa mu věnovala okouzlující úsměv, který jasně říkal, že pokud by Len jen sáhl po ovladači, bude toho litovat. „Mick je vedle,“ kývla Lisa k zavřeným dveřím. „Vrátil se asi před hodinou a říkal, že s tebou musí mluvit,“ oznámila mu a pak se kousla do rtu, jako by chtěla ještě něco dodat, ale došla jí odvaha. Místo toho si nervózně hrála s rukama a sledovala přihlouplou reality show.

„Tak to vyklop,“ vyzval ji Len otráveně. Lisu znal snad ještě lépe než ona sama sebe. Někdy bylo těžké uvěřit, že ta malá copatá vyděšená holka vyrostla v ženu sedící před ním.

Lisa se zhluboka nadechla a pak nejistým hlasem pronesla: „Lenny, musíme vyřešit -“

„Já vím, co musíme vyřešit, sestři. O všechno je postaraný, neboj,“ zarazil ji ihned, co mu došlo, kam míří.

„Lenny, jestli -“

„Říkal jsem, že je o všechno postaraný. Věříš mi, ne?“

Po sekundovém zaváhání Lisa přikývla: „Dobře. Fajn, protože když se jedná o rodinu… rozumíme si, že jo?“ Lisiin úsměv se změnil na nebezpečného predátora, s kterým si není radno zahrávat.

„O všechno je postaraný,“ zopakoval Len s tvrdohlavostí mezka.

„Fajn. A nebylo by lepší, kdyby nám někdo kryl záda? Nebo aspoň kdybys mě zasvětil do plánu? Co takhle zajít za -“

„Liso, naposledy. O všechno jsem se postaral. Nemusíš si dělat starost.“

„To jsi říkal i minule a … Lenny, já tě nechci naštvat, protože vím, co všechno jsi pro mě udělal. Ale víš, jak to dopadlo posledně a když jde o … když jde o rodinu…“

„Vše bude v pořádku, sestři. Pověřil jsem tím _svoje_ nejlepší lidi,“ ubezpečil sestru a stiskl jí rameno. „Nikomu se nic nestane, to ti slibuju.“

„Dobře,“ souhlasila nakonec Lisa neochotně.

„Fajn,“ souhlasil Len, „a teď si projedeme naši další práci. Ty diamanty k nám přece samy nepřiběhnou.“ Použil starý vtip, který už kdysi náctileté Lise vykouzlil úsměv na tváři. Jenže teď byla její šťastná tvář až příliš nucená, aby jí uvěřil. „Běž pro Micka, já zatím rozdělám všechny plány, co k tomu máme.“

 

*

 

Barry na Snartovu _prosbu_ do dalšího dne úplně zapomněl. V šest ráno mu volal Cisco a informoval ho o novém metačlověku, který pustošil Central City. Barry byl v pohotovosti ve zlomku vteřiny a v tom dalším už byl oblečen ve flashovském a uháněl vstříc nebezpečí.

„Na křižovatce mezi Čtvrtou a Kennedyho.“ Stačil ještě zaznamenat Ciscův hlas v interkomu, než konečně přiběhl na místo. Neviděl nic víc než několik rozbitých výloh, krčícího se poslíčka, který přinesl ranní výtisk novin, i tak měl ale dojem, že je sledován. Cítil na sobě nenávistné oči. Záda, která měl před několika měsíci zlomená, se ozvala pronikavou bolestí. Barry zpanikařil a vyděšeně se rozhlédl kolem sebe. Pokud ho sem vymámil Zoom… Nebyl na takový souboj připraven. Nebyl dost rychlý, aby černého Rychlíka přemohl. Z neradostných myšlenek ho vytrhlo zašustění, kterého se dopustil poslíček s novinami. Barry se ihned vzpamatoval a byl opět připraven chránit ty, kteří to potřebují nejvíc.

„Běžte!“ křikl na něho Barry a dál se snažil nalézt zločince, když v tom se mu do zad zakously ostré jehly. Barry vykřikl a zkroutil se bolestí. Ihned se snažil vytrhnout si ze zad drobné trny, z nichž se v kruzích šířila ostrá pichlavá bolest.

Útočník - muž ve středních letech se znetvořeným obličejem - ho však nenechal vydechnout, přihnal se blíž k němu a stiskl Barryho hrdlo. Barry bezbranně zalapal po dechu.

Člověk, pokud to stvoření vůbec patřilo k lidskému druhu, měl stisk pevný a jeho prsty pálily, jako kdyby byly potřeny nějakou chemikálií. Obličej měl nafouklý jako legrační ryba, kterou Barry jako malý spatřil ve vodním světě, kam ho vzali rodiče, a všude kam Barry viděl samé ostny. Zhluboka se nadechl a snažil se vytěsnit veškerou bolest, kterou mu metačlověk působil. Jako zázrakem se mu podařilo vyklouznout z jeho sevření a pak mu trvalo ještě několik předlouhých drahocenných vteřin, než získal nad metačlověkem převahu.

Ukázalo se, že se jedná o dalšího ztracence, který do Central City zabloudil ze Země 2. Barry věděl, že útoky podnícené Zoomem nepřestanou, přece doufal v opak. Stejně tak malá část jeho mozku věřila, že to Zoom vzdal nebo se přemístil do dalšího paralelního světa vyhledat jiného rychlíka.

Po Zoomovi samotném ani vidu ani slechu. Za to jeho poskok zanechal na Barrym viditelné stopy, a to doslova. Hluboké rýpance, způsobené vystřelujícími bodlinami, které si z konfliktu odnesl, se hojily ještě další dva dny a to i po ošetření, které mu poskytla Caitlin. Ježík, jak nového metačlověka Barry pokřtil po rybě, kterou mu připomínal, skončil ve speciálně vyčleněné sekci pro metalidi v Iron Highes.

Barry ale zmeškal snídani s Patty, na které se domluvili den předem. Měli se setkat v Motocar, oba k smrti milovali zdejší jablečný koláč. Jenže Barry byl po útoku tak unavený, že sotva dokázal slupnout proteinovou tyčinku, co mu do ruky strčil Cisco, než se zhroutil do postele na ošetřovně ve Star Labs. Probudil ho až Joeův telefonát, který vyžadoval jeho bezpodmínečnou přítomnost na oddělení.

 

*

 

Na jméno Marthy Robinsonové si vzpomněl až o několik dní později, když jej společně s Joem jeden z případů zavedl do archivu centralské policie. Loupež, kterou Joe právě řešil, se podobala jedné, na které dělal ještě jako mladé policejní ucho. Barry se k němu připletl úplně náhodou a málem už vycházel ze dveří, když si uvědomil, kde se nachází a vzpomněl si na svůj slib. Zamumlal Joeovi omluvu a řítil se do uličky označené velkým tiskacím „R“. Nemusel hledat dlouho. Krabice, která uchovávala veškeré nashromážděné důkazy k případu Marthy Robinsonové, byla tam, kde měla být. Rychle ji popadl a utíkal zpět k východu.

„Joe, hej… uhm, moh‘ bys mi udělat laskavost?“ zeptal se, když přiklusal s kartonovou bednou v rukou a svým širokým úsměvem ke vchodu stráženém policistou.

„Co to máš?“ zamračil se detektiv West na bednu důkazů. „Martha Robinsonová? Vždyť to musí bejt už strašně starý,“ odhadl Joe podle vrstvy prachu a staře vyhlížející krabice.

„Uhm, jo? No jo jo, asi máš pravdu,“ pokýval rychle Barry, když se podíval na rok, kdy byla vražda vyšetřována a udiveně povytáhl obočí. Zvědavé semínko, které v něm zaklíčilo, když o vraždě slyšel poprvé, zapustilo hluboké kořeny. „Ale jeden můj případ má podobné …eh je to podobný jako tohle. Nedávno jsem o tom četl a řek‘ jsem si, že by to mohlo být zajímavý srovnání. Tak jsem si říkal, jestli by ses mi za to nemohl zaručit a podepsat. Rád bych si to,“ nadhodil si bednu v rukách, „prostudoval v laborce,“ dokončil svůj koktavý proslov a kousl se do jazyka.

Barry nebyl dobrý lhář. Ve skutečnosti byl naprosto mizerný lhář. To Joe věděl až příliš dobře. Když se před ním pokusil něco zatajit, Joe se pokaždé sám sebe ptal, jestli to má Barry zapotřebí. Své děti znal dobře. Ať už to bylo jako tenkrát, když mu s Iris šlohli auto a napárali to do prvního plotu, kterej potkali. Barry se vše snažil vzít na sebe, i když Joe dobře věděl, že Iris tvářící se jako svatoušek byla mozkem celého nápadu. Nebo tenkrát, když byla kvůli Barryho projektu - pokus o pěstování antraxu - evakuována celá střední škola. Barry jako vždy, když se přichomýtl k průšvihu, nasadil svůj rádoby okouzlující úsměv a doufal, že z toho vyvázne s čistým štítem. Nebo jako teď, když Barry svíral krabici s důkazy až přespříliš pevným stiskem a jeho úsměv byl příliš široký a oči neklidné.

„Dobře,“ souhlasil nakonec Joe a k důkazům, které potřeboval pro svůj případ, nahlásil ještě krabici se jménem Marthy Robinsonové. Však on se mu Barry dřív nebo později svěří. Vždycky to tak bylo. Jen doufal, že nebude pozdě, ať už se Barry namočil do čehokoli.

„Díky. Máš to u mě.“

„Radši mazej,“ mávl na něho Joe rukou. Barry zasalutoval a byl fuč.

 

*

 

Jelikož mu jeden z detektivů vrátil zprávu týkající se analýzy zvířecích chlupů, která podle detektivových slov nedávala smysl, a Barry jí měl ihned přepracovat, se dostal k bedně s důkazy o vraždě Marthy Robinsonové až v pozdních večerních hodinách. Rychle do sebe naházel vepřové s brokolicí, které si objednal a vrhnul se na to.

Přeskočil základní informace o životě zavražděné a jen koutkem oka zahlédl fotku unavené mladé ženy. Přečetl si pouze datum narození a úmrtí - 20. května 1950 a 15. července 1980. Příčinou smrti bylo několik bodných ran v hrudním koši. Vražedná zbraň byla přibalena v plastovém sáčku na důkazy. Což znamenalo, že Barry bude mít k dispozici alespoň DNA zavražděné, a pokud při něm bude stát trochu štěstí, tak najde i DNA vraha nebo alespoň částečný otisk prstu nebo cokoli jiného, co by se v budoucnu mohlo hodit.

Ve spisu stálo, že Martha byla zavražděna při cestě z noční směny v jídelně, kde pracovala několik let jako servírka.  Stalo se to brzy ráno a podle výpovědi svědka, který ji doprovázel, si ničeho zvláštního nevšimli. Doprovázel ji její partner, bývalý policista jménem…

Barry okamžitě přestal číst a složka s vyšetřovatelským spisem mu málem spadla na zem. Doprovázel ji Lewis Snart. Okamžitě zalistoval na začátek spisu. Byl tak rychlý, že málem natrhnul jednu ze stránek. Kolonka, která informovala o tom, zda byla daná osoba v manželském svazku, byla proškrtnuta, ovšem v poznámkách našel Barry to, co už tušil.

Martha Robinsonová byla partnerka Lewise Snarta. Barry chvíli nechápavě zíral na písmena a v hlavě se mu sumírovala myšlenka, co vlastně po něm Cold chtěl. Rychle prolítl údaje o životě Marthy a opravdu. Roku 1970 se jí a Lewisovi narodil syn.

Barry měl kdysi Coldovu složku v ruce, ale tenkrát se po jeho osobních údajích nijak nepídil. Pamatoval si jen to, co mu řekl Joe; Snartův táta byl zkorumpovanej polda, co nešel při výchově svých dětí pro ránu daleko, jak mu později potvrdila i jizva na Lisiině krku. O jeho matce neměl Barry ani ponětí, nikdy o ní ani nepřemýšlel. Proč by taky měl. Nemohl si pomoci, ale jak už před časem i teď mu vytanuly na mysli paralely, které provázely jejich životy.

Někdy Barry uvažoval, co by se stalo, kdyby si ho nevzal Joe pod svá křídla. Kdyby místo toho skončil sám v dětském domově nebo u pěstounů, kterým byl jeho osud ukradený. Vždy dospěl ke stejnému výsledku; s Joem vyhrál loterii. Pochyboval, že by zvládl vystudovat na vrcholu třídy bez jeho a vlastně i Irisiny pomoci a důvěry. Četl nejednu studii zabývající se dětmi ve státní péči. Věci se měnily i tam, ale i přes to čekala na děti z pěstounských rodin a dětských domovů těžká budoucnost, která většinou nezářila úspěchy, kterých Barry dosáhl pod Joeovým dohledem. Nemohl si pomoci, ale bylo mu Snartovic sourozenců líto. Všechny děti si zasloužily stejné možnosti a především láskyplnou péči, kterou měli představovat rodiče. Promnul si obličej a mrkl na hodiny; za deset devět. Unaveně zazíval, zavrtěl hlavou, sbalil složku a vyrazil domů. Možná se na to ještě mrkne v posteli před spaním.

 

*

 

 Barry stál před ponurou hospodou několik minut, než sebral tolik kuráže vzít za kliku a vstoupit. Saint and Sinners se od jeho poslední návštěvy příliš nezměnilo. Stejná pochmurná atmosféra, kulečníkové stoly uprostřed a všudypřítomný závan cigaretového kouře a zvětralého piva, který byl zavrtaný hluboko v čalounění nábytku. Popravdě Barry nechápal, proč sem někdo chodil dobrovolně.

Rozhlédl se po sále, ale po Coldovi ani památky. Došel proto k baru. „Uhm, ahoj,“ pozdravil servírku, kterou si pamatoval ze své poslední _návštěvy_. Letmo po něm hodila zamračeným pohledem. Barry se na první kouknutí lišil od její obvyklé klientely, jak jen to šlo. „Chtěl bych se zeptat, jestli jste tady v poslední době neviděla Snarta?“

Číšnice protočila oči, obrátila se k němu zády a raději urovnávala sklenice, než aby dál ztrácela s Barrym čas.

„Možná, že si říká Len? Nebo,“ Barry ztišil hlas. „Kapitán Cold?“ Číšnice stále nereagovala. „Dobře. Mohla byste mu aspoň říct, že ho tady hledal Barry?“ kousl se do jazyka. „Cenu za obsluhu roku byste teda rozhodně nedostala,“ zamumlal, když žena dál hrála mrtvého brouka. „Řeknete mu teda, že jsem ho aspoň hledal? Hele tady,“ sáhl do kapsy džínů a vytáhl peněženku, „tady máte dvacku. Tak mu to _prosím_ , vyřiďte,“ položil bankovku na bar.

Len si Flashe všiml ihned, co vešel do podniku. Nejenom díky šestému smyslu, který se _aktivoval_ , pokud se Červenka objevil poblíž. Hlavním faktorem přítomnosti někoho, kdo nepatřil do podniku jako je Saints and Sinners, bylo ticho, které se rozprostřelo po celém lokálu. Ten podnik nikdy nebyl tichý. Neustále to v něm bzučelo, šeptem se uzavíraly nezákonné obchody a dohody a Barry nevypadal jako někdo, kdy by se do takových transakcí zapletl. Všichni hosti Saint and Sinners se měli před případnou šťárou na pozoru. Rychlík přitahoval nechtěnou pozornost jako světlo můry. Len se na Flashovo trápení už nemohl dívat. S útrpným povzdechnutím vyrazil k baru.

„Červenko ozvalo se za Barrym. „Jaká šťastná náhoda. Vydal ses hledat dobrodružství?“

„Snarte.“ Barry si napůl oddechl, napůl povzdechl. Otočil se a opravdu za ním stál Snart ve své modré parce navzdory poměrně teplému klima, které v hospodě panovalo.

Len se zamračil a pak obrátil pozornost na servírku. „Dones nám dvě dozadu, Rosie,“ kývl na číšnici, a aniž by počkal na kladnou odpověď, zamířil do zadní části místnosti, odkud na bar skoro nebylo vidět. Barry ho následoval. „Tak co přimělo slavného centralského hrdinu navštívit pajzl jako je Saints and Sinners?“

„Prošel jsem si složku Marthy Robinsonové.“

„Hmm,“ zamručel Cold a gestem ho vyzval, aby pokračoval. Přitom byl jako na trní. Na Barryho reakci závisel celý plán a momentálně neměl zrovna čas vymýšlet nový. Popravdě čekal, že to Barrymu bude ještě chvíli trvat a on tak bude mít čas na vymyšlení plánu B. Na druhou stranu Barryho návštěva v Saints and Sinners byla docela jasným ukazatelem, proč Lena vyhledal. Pochyboval o tom, že by Barry byl na horké stopě po tak krátké době, ale kdo ví? Barry Allen, jak si Len zjistil, se určitě nestal jedním z nejmladších forenzních techniků pracujících pro policii jen tak pro nic za nic, na druhou stranu…

„Mohl jsi mi říct, že to byla tvá matka.“

Cold si oddechl, byl neskutečně rád, že Barry tuhle _drobnou_ skutečnost nepřehlédl. Fakt, že Martha Robinsonová byla jeho matka, byl klíčový. Ve skutečnosti ale jen pokrčil rameny a za svou ledovou hradbu nepropustil jedinou emoci.

Barry si nasupeně odfrkl. Nedostatek odezvy od Colda ho začínal štvát. Ten chlap věděl, jak se mu dostat pod kůži. „Myslíš si, že ji tvůj otec zabil?“ vypálil proto bez varování.

Lenovu odpověď oddálila číšnice, která jim přinesla orosené pivo v tmavých lahvích.

„Našels něco, co by to dokázalo?“ zeptal se Len, když servírka odešla. Aby zamaskoval naději, která v něm vykvetla jako mrazivý květ na okně, napil se a doufal, že si Flash nevšiml, jak se mu třesou ruce.

Barry pokrčil rameny a dal se do vysvětlování: „Ten případ je starej, tenkrát se nepoužívala polovina postupů, co známe teď. Nedělali testy DNA a jejich manipulace s důkazy je horší než to, co se předvádí v prváku na vejšce, aby -“

„Červenko, našel’s něco nebo se mi snažíš jen vymluvit díru do hlavy?“

Barry se samolibě usmál, ihned na to ale zvážněl. „Možná našel,“ přikývl opatrně a předstíral, že si nevšiml, jak se Snartovo tělo napnulo a rty mu zbělaly, jak je měl pevně stisknuté. Cold byl možná na pohled chladný jako psí čumák, ale Barry byl vynikající pozorovatel nejenom, co se místa činu týkalo. „Ale nechci ti slíbit, že to znamená něco převratnýho. Jde o to, uhm… počkej.“

Z brašny vytáhl složku papírů a začal jednotlivé snímky rozprostírat po stole. Doteď si toho nevšiml, ale když se zadíval na tvář zavražděné ženy, jasně v ní poznal črty, které po ní zdědil její syn.

„Jde o to, jak byla tvá matka pobodána, jakým směrem byly ty rány vedeny a taky fakt, že její obranná zranění vypadají… no vypadají jinak, než tvrdil tenkrát tvůj otec. Z jeho výpovědi vyplývá, že by žádná ani neměla mít. Dělal jsem na podobné téma diplomku, takže zrovna v tomhle jsem docela dobrej,“ dokončil Barry a konečně zvedl oči od policejních fotografií na Snarta.

Coldův obličej byl zsinalý a zrak měl upřený na fotky zobrazující morbidní osud jeho matky. Na bledé tělo zakryté bílou plachtou ležící na kovovém pitevním stole, na detaily jejích zranění. Natáhl se po fotografii, na níž byl zvěčněný zbitý obličej jeho matky, ale než ji stačil uchopit, ozval se Barry.

„Proboha, Ježiši,“ uvědomil si, co udělal a rychlostí blesku měl fotografie sklizené. Ani se nepodíval, jestli je někdo nesleduje. „Omlouvám se, neuvědomil jsem si… promiň. Nechtěl jsem, abys tohle viděl.“

Cold mezitím pomalu stáhl nataženou ruku a odtrhl zrak od teď už prázdného stolu. Zhluboka se nadechl. „Dokážeš ho za to dostat do lochu?“ V obličeji byl stále bledý a hlas zněl přiškrceně.

„Jsi v pořádku? Hloupá otázka, promiň -“

„Dokážeš ho dostat do lochu, Barry?“ vyžadoval Snart odpověď.

Barry si jen povzdechl a nervózně se zavrtěl. „Říkal jsem ti, že… fakt nevím. Nemám ponětí, jestli dokážu prokázat, že to udělal někdo jiný, než zloděj, jak řekl tvůj otec při výslechu. I kdyby ta obranná zranění dokázala, že tvůj otec lhal… Huh. Navíc u mě by to všechno jen začalo. Musí se otevřít případ, a to jen v případě, že budou stačit důkazy. Pak si to musí vzít prokurátor a … Tohle není jednoduchá věc,“ zakončil své vysvětlování.

„Dokážeš to nebo ne?“ zeptal se Cold ledově.

„No… já…“

„Zabil moji matku, zaslouží jen to nejhorší.“

Barry by přísahal, že teplota v baru poklesla o několik stupňů. Až moc dobře chápal Snartovu posedlost, dopadnou vraha, co zabil jeho matku. Pomstít ji. Pomstít sebe. Pomstít svou rodinu. V tom mu rozuměl až příliš dobře.

Nemohl se však zbavit pocitu, že mu Snart neříká úplně všechno. Snartova žádost tak trochu postrádala smysl. Proč dostat Lewise za mříže? Proč čekal tak dlouho, podezření musel mít už delší dobu. Navíc, Barryho snaha nemusela přinést žádné ovoce. Barry neměl o Snartovi kdovíjaké iluze. Ano, věřil, že pokud bude Cold chtít, může se změnit, na druhou stranu na vlastní oči viděl, jak se Snart senior chová ke svým dětem. Proč si to s ním pak nevyříkat _po starém_? Lewis byl hledaný uprchlík. Pokud by byl chycen, i bez obvinění z vraždy jeho tehdejší přítelkyně, seděl by až do konce života. Cold nebyl idiot a dokázal by svého otce dostat, pokud by opravdu chtěl. O tom Barry nepochyboval. Měl na své straně Heatwave a Golden Glider, nemluvě o zbytku Rogues. Něco na tom nesedělo. Pochyboval ale, že mu to Cold sdělí sám od sebe. Na druhou stranu možná se Cold chtěl opravdu jen pomstít a vidět svého otce pykat za vraždu matky. Tohle Barry pochopit dokázal. I když byl jeho otec před nedávnem osvobozen. Nic nedokázalo vynahradit ta léta, která strávil Henry Allen neprávem obviněný za mřížemi. Barry by dal hodně za to, aby tam místo něho seděl skutečný vrah.

 „Budu se snažit,“ odpověděl nakonec Barry, rozhodnutý pro tuto chvíli hrát Snartovu hru. „Ale musím vědět, že nechystáš nic, co by ohrozilo kohokoli, na kom mi záleží. Že tady nejde o nic jiného než dostat tvýho otce za mříže. Chci vědět, že jsi ke mně upřímný.“

„Nechci nic jinýho, než aby _drahý papá_ už nikdy neotravoval _moji rodinu_ ,“ zasyčel Snart a lokl si piva.

Barry pomalu přikývl, Cold mu sice úplně nepotvrdil to, co po něm chtěl, ale věděl, že jiné odpovědi by se stejně nedočkal. „Budu to muset říct Joeovi.“

Snart se zamračil, ale nic neřekl a místo toho se znovu napil hořkého nápoje.

„Bez detektiva nemůžu otevřít případ. Na to nemám pravomoc, nejsem policista a myslím, že Joe bude nejlepší možnost,“ obhajoval své důvody.

„A když tě detektiv West pošle do háje?“

Barry se zarazil, jako by ho taková možnost ani nenapadla. „Něco vymyslím,“ řekl o chvilku později.

„Tak fajn, Barry. Pěkně jsem si s tebou pokecal, až budeš mít něco novýho, dej vědět. A tentokrát platím já,“ zašklebil se. „Uvidíme se, Červenko.“ Cold se zvednul a odešel.

 

*

 

„Ahoj Patty,“ Barry nakoukl do kanceláře, kterou Joe sdílel s jeho přítelkyní.

„Barry,“ Patty se na něho usmála, ale trvalo jí to o chvíli déle, než bylo obvyklé. Barrymu to neušlo. Tenhle úsměv nebyl ten, který znal a který dokázal rozzářit všechny žárovky světa. Tenhle vypadal nuceně a škrobeně. Jako kdyby musela Patty sebrat všechnu sílu, aby se na něho dokázala usmát.

„Je všechno v pořádku?“ zeptal se nejistě. A hned se za tu otázku kousl do jazyka.

Nic nebylo v pořádku. Barryho hlodala v žaludku provinilost a drobečky po ní sbírala vina. Patty byla skvělá přítelkyně. Krásná, chytrá, milá a co bylo nejdůležitější s povahou, která chápala Barryho leckdy ztřeštěné chování a tolerovala jeho přidrzlou náturu.

Patty byla pro Barryho Allena dokonalá. Jenže pro Flashe byla Patty spíš problémem. Barry se cítil provinilý, že jí stále nedokázal říct pravdu a byl naštvaný sám na sebe, že nezvládal skloubit život Flashe a Barryho Allena.  Občas Barrymu přišlo na mysl, že to nikdy nebude možné. Jejich schůzky byly neustále přerušovány a rušeny. Pokud byl Barry naprosto upřímný sám k sobě, věděl, že takhle to už moc dlouho nepůjde. Postoj Patty naznačoval, že přemýšlí dost podobně.

„Jasně, všechno je v pořádku,“ odpověděla Patty znovu a zcela automaticky nastavila tvář na polibek.

Barry jí úsměv opětoval a ochotně, i když trochu nejistě jí věnoval polibek na líčko. Možná, že se mýlil a ještě nebylo vše ztraceno.

„I když bych si ráda myslela, že ses stavil za mnou, něco mi říká, že tomu tak nebude.“ Její hlas nebyl obviňující, ale spíš smířený s faktem, že i tentokrát nebyla pro Barryho první volbou.

Barry rozpačitě pokrčil rameny a omluvně se usmál. I když z toho vyšla spíš grimasa, jako by ho bolely zuby. „Nevíš, kde je Joe? Myslel jsem, že tu dneska bude. Ráno odcházel ještě přede mnou.“

Patty si sotva postřehnutelně povzdechla, když se její domněnka potvrdila a rychle to zamaskovala svou odpovědí: „Je u Singha. Potřebujeme nějaké speciální povolení kvůli další spolupráci s Ciscem a je kolem toho moc úřadování. Mám Joeovi něco vyřídit?“

„Uhm, ne ne. Počkám na něj. Teda jestli ti to nevadí,“ zazubil se Barry. Pokud chtěl Joeovi říct o případu Snartovy matky, musel to udělat dnes. Kdoví kdy by si na to znovu vzpomněl, přesněji kdy by dostal stejnou odvahu.

„Ne samozřejmě, že ne,“ usmála se na něho Patty a vrátila se zpět ke své práci.

Barry se usadil na Joeově židli a chvíli si hleděl svého. Lajknul Ciscovi fotku na instagramu, odepsal kamarádovi z vejšky na facebooku a pak se jen rozhlížel po místnosti. Najednou mu došlo, že je s Patty sám. Už si ani nepamatoval po jak dlouhé době.

„Uhm, říkal jsem si…“ oslovil Patty, která překvapeně vzhlédla od své práce. „No, říkal jsem si,“ nervózně se usmál, „jestli bys nechtěla jít zase někdy na rande?“

„Oh,“ usmála se Patty udiveně. „No já-“

„Slibuju, že to teď určitě klapne. Dokonce nechám doma mobil.“

Patty se na něho usmála a konečně to byl ten úsměv, který rozzářil Barryho svět. „Tak dobře? Slyšela jsem o novém sushi baru. Kamarádka tam byla a básnila o tom ještě několik dní.“

„Super! Miluju sushi,“ rozzářil se Barry.

„Ty miluješ naprosto všechno jídlo,“ ozval se Joe, právě vstupující do místnosti.

„Joe! Čau, máš chvilku?“

„Jo, co potřebuješ?“

Barry udělal neurčité gesto rukou doplněné neurčitým drmolením a Joe protočil oči.

„Jasně. Patty, skočím si na oběd. Kdyby něco, tak mi brnkni.“

„Dobře, detektive.“

„Přinesu ti ten jablečnej koláč, co máš ráda.“

Patty se usmála na znamení díků a vrátila se zpět k počítačové obrazovce.

„Zavolám ti,“ křiknul ještě Barry na Patty a pak se otočil na Joea. „Skočíme do toho bistra naproti?“ zeptal se Barry natěšenýma očima.

„Ty těm jejich koláčům taky nemůžeš odolat co?“

„Vinen,“ pokrčil Barry rameny. „Navíc, jako by na tom nějakej policajt z okrsku byl líp.“

„Máš pravdu,“ přikývl Joe. „Někdy mi přijde, že tam musej‘ přidávat koks nebo tak. Hej, neexistuje náhodou metačlověk, co dokáže měnit chuť jídla nebo někdo takovej vlastnící pekárnu, že ne?“

„Uhm… Ne? Teda na nikoho takovýho jsme nenarazili. Zeptám se Cisca, jestli chceš.“

U rozhovoru o potenciálním metačlověku zaměstnaném v potravinovém průmyslu došli až do jídelny. Usadili se u oblíbeného stolu a poté co jim číšnice nalila kávu, se Joe zeptal: „Tak co máš na srdci? Rychlíkovskej byznys? Protože s Ciscem jsem teďka mluvil a o ničem se nezmínil.“

Barry upil ze šálku. „Ne tak docela, ale než mi začneš nadávat, poslechneš si všechno, jo?“

„Oh sakra, Barry, cos zase proved‘? Naštvals dalšího radního? Protože minule to bylo jen o chlup, chlape. Kdyby se za tebe Singh nepřimluvil, letěl bys.“

„Ne!“ zamračil se Barry uraženě. „Nikoho jsem nenaštval a navíc si to ten radní zasloužil, když neví rozdíl mezi DNA a RNA a -“

„K věci,“ snažil se ho Joe navést zpět k tomu, proč sem přišli.

 „Uh, jasně,“ kývnul Barry rozhodně a sáhl do své brašny. Vytáhl z ní složku, kterou nedávno ukazoval Snartovi. „Pamatuješ ten případ z archivu, tu vraždu?“

„Ten, co jsem ti podepsal?“

„Jop,“ přikývl Barry. „Trochu jsem to studoval,“ začal rozkládat fotky a zápisy z výslechů po stole, „a myslím, že ta žena byla zabita jinak, než jak si mysleli vyšetřovatelé.“

„Barry,“ oslovil ho Joe takovým tónem, že Barrymu bylo ihned jasné, že mu nevěří ani nos mezi očima. „O co vážně jde? A nekecej mně! Poznám to.“ Barry cosi nesrozumitelného zamumlal a Joe si povzdechl. „No tak, není ti už deset a zaracha ti dát nemůžu, tak to vyklop. Snad to nebude tak zlý.“

Barry se zhluboka nadechl. „Přišel za mnou Cold a ne! Joe, počkej,“ zarazil nadechujícího se detektiva. „Ta mrtvá byla jeho matka. On… on si myslí, že ji zabil jeho otec.“

„Barry,“ zamračil se Joe a promnul si kořen nosu. „Takže to je zlý,“ zamumlal si pro sebe. „Já vím, že… že tohle _téma_ je pro tebe… je to těžký. To chápu, ale, Barry… chápeš, o co se Snart snaží? Získá si tě uplakanou historkou a pak ti zase bodne kudlu do zad. Minule ti taky slíbil pomoc, a jak to dopadlo?“

„Joe,“ nadechnul se Barry, aby spustil tirádu o tom, že je to úplně jinak a pak se zarazil. Co když měl Joe pravdu? Co když Cold plánoval něco velkýho a potřeboval Flashe jen rozptýlit? Co když…? Vždyť on sám měl pochyby o Coldových úmyslech. Jenže větší část jeho samého věřila, že tomu tak není. Cold ho už jednou podrazil, to nemohl Barry popřít. Barry ale viděl Snartův výraz, když mu nechtěně ukázal fotografie jeho mrtvé matky. Věděl jaká je povaha jeho vztahu s Lewisem. Cold přeci mohl Flashe zabavit něčím úplně jiným, mohl do toho zapojit Rogue a ne přijít s údajnou historkou o tom, že chce, aby Barry našel vraha jeho matky. Cold mu neříkal všechno. Barry nebyl naivní, ale ať už mu neřekl cokoli, Barry věřil, že to nebylo natolik důležité, aby to mohlo někoho ohrozit. Proto zavrtěl hlavou a odhodlaným hlasem řekl: „To s tím nemá nic společnýho. Vážně ne,“ ubezpečoval svého otce a svým způsobem i sebe. „Lewis je parchant, vždyť dal vlastní dceři do hlavy bombu a -“

„Neříkám, že Lewis Snart není parchant. Věř mi, že bych ho s chutí zatknul a nechal shnít v base. To stejný si přeju udělat i s jeho synem. Barry, přemýšlej. Cold tě už jednou podfouk‘, co když to chce udělat zase. Co když v tom jede Lewis s ním? Mohli na tebe nastražit past. Mohli využít smrti Nory, aby se ti dostal pod kůži -“

„Ne, to by Cold neudělal.“ Skutečnost, že Colda měl už dlouho zarytého pod kůží, raději nezmínil. „Nespolupracoval by s otcem. Ne potom, co Lewis udělal Lise.“

„Barry,“ zamračil se Joe a nesouhlasně zavrtěl hlavou. „Dobře, spolu v tom asi nepojedou, to uznávám, ale…“

„Já… já vím, jak to vypadá. Jasný. Chápu, že si myslíš, že jsem idiot, protože jen přemýšlím o tom, že Coldovi pomůžu. Jenže tohle… tohle je fakt něco jinýho. On není tak… on není úplně špatnej. Varoval mě před Mardonem a Tricksterem a …“

„Poslouchej se! Cold není tak úplně špatnej? Barry,“ Joe se zatvářil jako kdyby polkl citron. „Budeš toho litovat.“

„Joe, vím, co dělám,“ a jen co to vyslovil, si Barry přál, aby to znělo jistěji.

„Fajn, ale je to na tvoje a _jen tvoje triko_ , Barry,“ řekl mu Joe s tak vážným hlasem, že se Barry přikrčil. Po letech, kdy Barryho vychovával, poznal, kdy boj s ní prohrál. „Sepiš mi to, co jsi zjistil a dones mi to. Uvidím, jestli se s tím dá něco udělat, hm?“

Barry ihned přikývl. „Díky.“

„Ale jedná se jen o tu vraždu, pokud si budu myslet, že to smrdí, nehnu ani prstem.“

„Jasně.“

„Doufám, že se zase nespálíš.“

 

*

 

Pondělní odpoledne bylo jedno z těch mrazivějších, jaké Central City v posledních letech zažilo. Barrymu se podařilo ukrást si trochu času a stavit se do kavárny. Nenavštívil ale Jitters, jak měl ve zvyku. Nechtěl dnes narazit na Iris, která do nejoblíbenější centralské kavárny chodila dost často, a být tak nucen lhát o tom, jak skvěle jim to s Patty klape a jak je život báječný. Proto si vybral malou kavárničku, která od Jitters nebyla příliš vzdálená, ale nikoho by nenapadlo tam Barryho hledat.

Tedy někoho to přeci jen napadlo.

 „Červenko, co tak sám?“ oslovil ho Snart s falešným zářivým úsměvem.

Tentokrát neměl svou modrou bundu. Před zimou ho chránil obyčejný indigově zbarvený kabát s modrou šálou v liščím uzlu. Kolem očí mu od úšklebku vykvetly vějířky vrásek. Barry musel uznat, že vypadá velmi pohledně a uhlazeně. Kdyby nevěděl, kdo před ním stojí, myslel by si, že je Snart důležitý byznysmen jehož firma má roční obraty v milionech dolarů.

„Jaká to náhoda,“ pozvedl Snart kelímek s kávou, který svíral v ruce a bez optání se posadil na volné místo u Barryho stolku.

„Snarte,“ protočil Barry oči. Půl hodinka klidu, co mu ještě zbývala, se mrknutím rozplynula. „Sleduješ mě?“ Jediným pozitivem zůstávalo, že Snart s ním na rozdíl od Iris těžko bude chtít rozebírat jeho milostný život.

„Dostal jsem chuť na kávu.“ Potřásl Len s kelímkem a s potěšením sledoval, jak se Barryho výraz stával naštvanějším a naštvanějším. „Mají ji tu výtečnou. Chodím sem často.“

„Vážně?“ povytáhl Barry obočí a zatnul ruku v pěst.

„Vážně.“

Jistě že lhal. Nebylo příliš těžké sledovat Barryho, když neplnil flashovy povinnosti. Jestli Len něco miloval a vynikal v něčem jiném krom plánování loupaček, byl to právě um dostat se někomu pod kůži. Rád provokoval, dokazoval lidem, že on stojí za víc, než se na první pohled zdá. A to všechno pod naprosto netečnou ledovou maskou.

Za jeho život se ho snažil rozebrat nejeden psycholog a podstoupil i psychiatrická vyšetření - narcismus, disociální porucha osobnosti, despekt k autoritám - to psali ve svých hlášeních, už když byl Len teenager a oni ho poprvé šoupli do pasťáku. Možná měli pravdu, s těmi autoritami rozhodně. Psychologie nepatřila mezi Lenova oblíbená témata. Příliš zbytečných naparáděných slov, která nic nevyřešila. Pro něho bylo důležité vzrušení a výzva, adrenalin pulsující v krvi a to všechno představoval Barry Allen.

Navíc tu byl ten drobný fakt, že Len _nechtěně_ vyslechl před necelými třemi dny Barryho rozhovor s detektivem. Ani se nemusel moc snažit, celé bistro slyšelo Westovu nechuť otevřít případ staré vraždy a Cold si rád pohlídal lidi, kteří _pro něho pracovali_.

Len byl překvapen, částečně ohromen, když uslyšel, že Barry dal dohromady případ za necelý týden. Možná by se měl na Barryho podívat i z jiného světla než jak to dělal doteď. Flashe přestal podceňovat už dávno, ale i tak si stále myslel, že má nad Barrym navrch. Ještě lépe, měl by přemýšlet nad Barrym a Flashem jako nad dvěma osobami.

„Joe slíbil, že se na to podívá. Nic novýho nemám, pokud by tě to zajímalo a musím už jít,“ vyhrkl Barry, rychle dopil zbytek kávy a vstával od stolu.

„Máš ještě dvacet šest minut, než se musíš vrátit. Vzhledem k tomu, že na okrsek doběhneš za - Řekněme půl minuty?“

„Za pět vteřin,“ zamračil se Barry dotčeně. „A počkej, jak víš, že mám ještě čas? Ty mě vážně sleduješ?“ zeptal se pohoršeně.

„Za pět vteřin, to znamená, že dokážeš běžet -“

„Rychleji než dva machy.“

Cold pokýval uznale hlavou. „Dobré vědět,“ přikývl Len a zamluvil tak Barryho otázku o sledování. „To máš v tom případě spoustu času.“

Barry si sednul zpět. „A co budeme dělat? Chceš si povídat? Protože já pochybuju, že bych si chtěl povídat s tebou.“

„Zítra večer by sis měl zajít _zaběhat_ kolem kluziště. Slyšel jsem, že by tam mohla být docela _výbušná atmosféra_ ,“ řekl jen tak mimochodem a ležérně se napil kávy.

Barry se nechápavě zamračil. „Teď mi jako naznačuješ, kde příště zaútočíte? A co za to budeš chtít, hm? Máš pro mě další případ? Takhle to odteď budeme dělat? Ty mi řekneš, kde zaútočíte, a já vás budu nahánět a pak si přijdeš vybrat _laskavost_? Nejsem idiot, Snarte. Nebudu hrát tvoji hru. Řekl jsem ti, že ti s tím případem pomůžu, to je všechno.“

Když Len vešel do kavárny, nebylo to jen z toho, aby dohlédnul na to, že Barry skutečně pracuje na případu. Chtěl mu říct o útoku, na který se chystal jeden z kriminálních živlů ve městě. Vlastně mu o tom pověděl Mick, když se předevčírem vrátil z partičky pokeru, kterou hrávali v docích. Mick se ho ptal, jestli se nepřidají, ale Len to okamžitě zatrhl. Neměl v úmyslu si znepřátelit Flashe, když nic jiného, mohlo to zhatit jeho plán. To bylo to poslední, o co momentálně stál.

 „Slyšel to jeden z mých lidí, ale nikdo z nich v tom nefiguruje. My dva máme dohodu, žádní mrtví. Pokud bych se o Rogues dozvěděl něco jiného, sám je k tobě dovleču. Nemám zapotřebí si znepřátelit centralského superhrdinu.“

„Takže žádný háček?“

„Žádný háček,“ potvrdil Cold. Na to vstal od stolu, ale zadržel ho Barryho hlas.

„Říkal jsem ti, že jsi dobrý člověk.“

 Cold si odfrkl a věnoval Barrymu další ze svých potutelných úšklebků. „To jistě. Vše, co ti řeknu, dělám z čiré dobroty svého srdce. Ne, Barry, nic nedělám zadarmo. Řekněme, že tohle je _poděkování_ za to, co ty děláš pro mě.“

Barry našpulil pobaveně rty. „Když myslíš.“

„Kradu, lžu a ubližuju lidem. Nejsem dobrý člověk.“

„To jo a neustále mi to připomínáš nebo to vlastně připomínáš sám sobě?“

Cold chvíli mlčel, pak se podíval na Barryho. „Pěkné odpoledne, Barry,“ popřál a odešel.

 

*

 

Jak se nakonec ukázalo, Cold měl pravdu. Barry nejdřív nechtěl na kluziště uprostřed největšího centralského parku ani jít, ale naštěstí si to rozmyslel. Nejdřív to tam několikrát obkroužil. Všude se ozýval jen smích a pokřikování šťastných lidí užívajících si zimních kratochvil. Barry to už chtěl zabalit, když jeho pozornost přilákal osamocený muž s batohem na zádech. Netrvalo dlouho a po rychlé obhlídce Flash zjistil, že celé kluziště a jeho okolí je zamořeno výbušninami, které by s klidem stačily na to, aby z parku zbyl jen černý kráter.

„No, měli jsme pěknou kliku,“ pokýval Joe hlavou, když si přebíral zatčeného muže.

„Jo, kliku,“ souhlasil Barry nepřítomně a myslel na to, co by se stalo, kdyby ho Cold nevaroval. Chvilku přemýšlel i o tom, že by Joeovi řekl, odkud dostal echo, ale rozmyslel si to. Kázání by se zcela určitě nevyhnul a momentálně o něj nestál.

Barryho život se na několik dní vrátil do zajetých kolejí. Opět nestíhal zprávy a hlášení, která ho živila a místo nich jeho život zcela ovládly flashovské aktivity. S metalidmi jako by se roztrhl pytel. Skoro každý druhý den se objevil někdo nový. Pokud měl Barry obzvláště štěstí, někdy to byly i dva přírůstky a jeden památní středeční večer dokonce bojoval se třemi metalidmi najednou. Barry nepochyboval, že ve všem má prsty Zoom. Oddělení pro metalidi v Iron Hights se pomalu zaplňovalo a Barry se obával, že brzy je budou opět muset zavírat ve Star Labs.

Přes všechny nesnáze, za kterými stál Zoom, tím si byl Barry jistý, si ve svém nabytém programu našel čas na shromáždění toho, co mu nesedělo v případě vraždy Coldovy matky. I přes to, že Joe zatím nerozhodl, jestli případ stojí za znovuotevření, udělal i několik testů, které jeho domněnku s obrannými zraněními potvrzovaly. Pochyboval však, že to bude stačit na obvinění Lewise Snarta z vraždy. Obzvlášť když uteklo tolik let.  

Před několika dny pečlivě sepsal vše, co pokládal za důležité a předal to Joeovi. Teď nezbývalo nic než čekat. Ovšem vyčkávání v jeho podání znamenalo, že měl plné ruce práce jako Flash. Jeho práce se netýkala jen nových metalidí, které na něho posílal Zoom. Období po vánočních svátcích bylo většinou peklo pro všechny policisty z Central City. Patřily sem i drobné krádeže kapesních zlodějů shromažďujících se v nákupních centrech a vybírající kabáty nepozorných nakupujících. Barry hlídal i pochybné čtvrti a banky, které se po Vánocích staly oblíbenou destinací zlodějů. Na Colda ani na nikoho z jeho Rogue nenarazil a Barry přemýšlel, jestli mu tím snad dělá Snart laskavost nebo si Rogue na rozdíl od něho jen užívají povánočního klidu a pečlivě se připravují na další akci.

Jeho největší starostí ale i přes veškerý povánoční rozruch zůstával Zoom. Znepříjemňovat Barryho život mu šlo na jedničku, ale sám černý Rychlík se nikde neobjevil. Dvakrát měl Barry pocit, že koutkem oka zahlédl černý kostým a modré blesky. Než se ale stačil pořádně rozhlédnout, vše bylo pryč a zůstal jen kousavý, neklidný pocit hluboko v kostech a nepříjemné mrazení běhající po páteři. Když se o své obavy podělil s Ciscem a Caitlin: Cisco se vytasil s chabou myšlenkou, že to Rychlík z paralelní Země třeba vzdal a Caitlin si jen nervózně kousala rty a mlčky souhlasila s Jayem, který nevěřil v tak velké štěstí a místo toho mu nabídl další rady, které, jak Barry doufal, budou úspěšnější než ta předchozí, která se otočila vůči němu. Wells se snažil přimět Barryho k delším a náročnějším tréninkům. Ovšem kriminální činností v Central City Barryho problémy nekončily.  Z rande, které si domluvili s Patty, opět sešlo, i když tentokrát byla _na vině_ Patty, která musela zaskočit za nemocného kolegu. Byla to chabá útěcha, ale aspoň nějaká a Barry byl neskutečně vděčný, že zrušení přišlo tentokrát z její strany.

Barry dnes spěchal, protože právě dneska měli náhradní termín a on měl už teď, poněkud nepřekvapivě, zpoždění, které však, pokud si pohne, dokáže hravě dohonit. Vplachtil do Star Labs jako velká voda a vzpomínal, na které ulici mívají nejkrásnější květiny, aby jimi mohl Patty obdarovat. Barry Allen uměl být neskutečný romantik, pokud si ovšem vzpomněl, že jím má být.

Celý zamyšlený si málem nevšiml malého chlapce, který stál uprostřed chodby vědeckého pracoviště a málem do dítěte v plné rychlosti vrazil. Klukovi mohlo být asi tak pět let a díval se na něho vykulenýma modrýma očima.

„Uhm, ahoj,“ mávl na něho zaražený Barry, stále oblečený ve flashovském. Cisco a Caitlin sice mluvili o rehabilitaci Star Labs a jak by jim mohly pomoci bezplatné prohlídky a jiné aktivity pro rodiny s dětmi. Byl si skoro jist, že se jednalo o nápad do budoucna a ne o něco, co provedou hned další den. Navíc bez Barryho vědomí.

Dítě otevřelo pusu a bylo naprosto zmraženo překvapením. Oči měl chlapec vykulené a Barry dostal strach, že za chvíli zkolabuje, jestli se brzy nenadechne.

„Liame!“ ozval se hlas přicházející z řídící místnosti, a když vyšla osoba, které patřil, nechápal Barry už vůbec nic. „Liame, říkali jsme, že se nemáš nikde toulat! Běž za mamkou, ano?“ usmála se Lisa Snartová na malého chlapce. Ten konečně odtrhl oči od Flashe a s rudými tvářemi utíkal do řídící místnosti. Hlavu stále otočenou na Barryho. „Hej, Flashi,“ usmála se na něho Golden Glider. Jejímu úsměvu ale chyběla hravá jiskra. Vlastně vypadala dost unaveně a ustaraně. Výraz, který se k její bezstarostné image nehodil.

„Co se tady děje?“ zavibroval Barryho hlas. Na poslední chvíli si vzpomněl, že Lisa nezná jeho pravou identitu. Doufal, že Cold své slovo dodržel a sestře nic neprozradil.

Odpověď přišla v podobě Cisca, který vyšel z ovládací místnosti. „Barry! Myslel jsem si, že ‘sem tě slyšel. Asi se trochu divíš co?“ zeptal se ho Cisco rádoby nevinně. Barry v tom ale slyšel ten škodolibý tón, který Cisco tak rád používal, když si užíval, že ví něco, co ostatní ne.

„Co se tady děje?“ zopakoval Barry a založil si ruce na hrudi.

„Pojď dovnitř,“ vyzval ho Cisco a mávl směrem k místnosti.

Barry vklouzl dovnitř za Ciscem a Lisou a spatřil další dva neznámé lidi; rodiče chlapce - Liama, jestli si správně pamatoval.

„Barry,“ přivítala ho Caitlin svým omluvným úsměvem.

„Může mi to někdo vysvětlit?“ nepřestával se Barry dožadovat odpovědí.

„Jistě,“ ozvala se Caitlin. „Já vezmu Willsonovi do kantýny a vy,“ mávla na Cisca a Lisu, „to tady Flashovi vysvětlíte.“

Lisa, která měla v náručí chlapce, který jí něco zuřivě šeptal do ucha, ho předala ženě - jeho matce - a společně s Liamovým otcem je Caitlin vyvedla ven.

„Hmm, takže,“ začal Cisco, „nechceš to radši říct ty?“ otočil se na Lisu. „Asi to bude lepší.“

Ta jen protočila oči. „Mužský,“ zamumlala ale, když se otočila na Barryho, její tvář zvážněla. „Potřebuju vaši pomoc.“

„Už zase?“

„Ten malej kluk potřebuje pomoc a jeho rodiče taky. Jde po nich Lewis a já je sama neochráním.“

„A co Cold? Neříkej, že ti nepomůže.“

Lisa si povzdechla a sklonila hlavu. „S Lennym je někdy těžká řeč. Můj bratr si myslí, že zvládne všechno, stejně jako většina chlapů. Jenže já potřebuju, aby byl Liam v bezpečí, a to mi Lenny nemůže zaručit, jak se dneska ukázalo. Pokud ho budeš hlídat ty, budu klidnější.“

„Kdo jsou ti lidi a co s nima máš společnýho?“

Lisa se nadechla, polkla. „Tohle je jen mezi náma, neopustí to tyhle zdi, jasné?“ Poté, co Barry přikývl, bez dalšího zbytečného prodlužování přešla rovnou k řeči: „Před šesti rokama jsem si užila týden úžasnýho sexu s moc příjemným gentlemanem. O devět měsíců později se mi narodil Liam.“

Barry na ni zíral, neschopen slova: „Cože?“ zakoktal nakonec.

„Jo, kámo, byl jsem na tom stejně,“ přizvukoval Cisco s poněkud kyselým výrazem.

„Lewis dělá problémy. Když utek‘ bylo nám s Lennym jasný, že po nás půjde. Jenže,“ odfrkla si Lisa, „on po nás nešel. Chvíli bylo ticho a pak… Liam neví, že jsem ho porodila. Jsem jen teta, která občas přijde na návštěvu. Jasný?“ dodala a v jejím hlase bylo znát, že pokud by se někdo z nich prořekl, šeredně to odskáče.

Barry bez rozmyslu přitakal. Sám si neuměl představit, že by byl schopen opustit svoje dítě. Na druhou stranu, teď si sotva uměl představit, že by někdy nějakého potomka měl. Dítě má vyrůstat s rodinou, v tom měl jasno. Na světě ale není nic jednoduché, a pokud to vzal kolem a kolem… kluk rodinu měl, co na tom, že nebyla biologická. Barry na tom byl dost podobně a vyrostl z něho slušný člověk. Dítěti bylo líp s rodinou, která se neživí kradením a dokáže mu zajistit dětství bez strachu.

„Lewis jde po Liamovi. Nevím a ani Lenny neví, jak se o něm dozvěděl, protože jsme vždycky opatrní, když k němu jdeme a nikde v jeho dokumentech není uvedeno moje jméno. Nemá ke mně žádnou stopu. O to jsem se postarala. Jenže dneska na hřišti…“ Lisa se zhluboka nadechla a sevřela ruce v pěst. Pak pokračovala. „Dneska na hřišti se Mel, to je jeho máma, zapovídala s kamarádkou, a když pak hledala Liama, nenašla ho. Odvedl ho nějakej starej chlap a Liam byl půl hodiny pryč. Pak ho našly u vchodu. Klidně vám vrátím svou zbraň, pokud to nebyl Lewis. On o Liamovi ví a já potřebuju, abys mi ho pomohl ochránit.“

Barry byl chvíli tiše a snažil se utřídit si fakta, která měl k dispozici. „Proto chtěl Cold, aby se začala znovu vyšetřovat vražda vaší matky? Aby byl obviněn Lewis a skončil za mřížema?“

Lisa se zamračila. „Vražda naší matky? Uhm… Nevím, o čem mluvíš. Moje matka od Lewise utekla. To Lennyho máma umřela, když byl ještě kluk. Počkej, Lenny s tebou teď někdy mluvil?“

„Kde je Cold?“ zavrčel Barry a její otázku ignoroval.

„Nemám ponětí. Neviděla jsem ho už několik dnů. Ani Mick to neví. Když mně dnes Mel volala… nevěděla jsem, kam jít. Liam neudělal nic zlýho, nezaslouží si, aby se mu něco stalo.“

Barry si povzdechl a nepatrně přikývl. „Musím teď ještě něco zařídit a ty,“ ukázal na Lisu, „mi řeknes, až se vrátím, kde je tvůj bratr. Potřebuju si s ním promluvit.“ Na to se otočil a v mžiku oka byl pryč.

 

*

 

Po rozruchu, který vyvolala Lisiina návštěva v laboratořích, Barry úplně zapomněl na schůzku s Patty. Domů běžel jenom kvůli tomu, aby informoval Joea, že… tedy spíš aby se dovolil Joea, jestli může použít jeho dům jako dočasný úkryt pro Lisiina syna. K malému rodinnému domku doběhl za chviličku - naštěstí zpomalil asi dvě ulice předtím - a čekala tam na něho nastrojená Patty s nepatrně rozmazanou řasenkou a ponurým výrazem. _Večerní rande!_ Vše se mu hned vybavilo a cítil se jako největší mizera na planetě. Na okamžik uvažoval, jestli se raději nemá otočit a vymyslet něco jiného, ale pak se rozhodl čelit problému jako dospělý člověk, ne od něho neustále prchat.

„Patty,“ zkusil nahodit omluvný tón.

 „Barry,“ usmála se detektivka unaveně. „Asi bychom si měli promluvit.“

Barryho žaludek se sevřel obavami. V kostech cítil, o čem si asi tak budou povídat. „Můžu první?“ Když Patty ostýchavě přikývla, spustil. „Je mi to moc líto a vím, že mi nemůžeš prominout a … má vůbec cenu se omlouvat? Protože mě to vážně mrzí, ale nechci, aby to vyznělo, jako že není a že tě vodím za nos. To fakt ne. Já…“ Vlastně nevěděl, co chce říct, ani za co se chce omluvit jako první. „Nechtěl jsem, aby to dopadlo takhle,“ dokončil své koktání poraženě. Naštvaný na celý svět a především na sebe.

„Já taky ne,“ smutně se usmála Patty a potvrdila tím Barryho obavy. „Ale nestačili jsme se ani pořádně pohádat, takže nějakej úspěch to je, ne?“

Barry si pobaveně odfrkl, hned na to zvážněl. „Jo, asi jo. Vážně je mi to líto.“

„Pokud si nenajdu do třiceti nějakýho fešáka, můžeme to zkusit znovu,“ usmála se na Barryho a ten jen s pohřebním výrazem kývl.

„Mám ti zavolat taxíka?“

„Ne, díky, to není potřeba. Támhle mám auto. Opatruj se, Barry.“

I když Barry mohl na první pohled působit smutně, pravdou bylo, že zuřil. Patty měl rád. Joe měl Patty rád a i s Iris si skvěle rozuměla. Patty byla skvělá. _Možná až příliš skvělá pro někoho jako seš ty._ Naštvaně kopl do židle na zápraží, a jelikož neodhadl svou rychlost, její noha přistála s tupým ťuknutím o několik metrů vepředu. Zhluboka se nadechl a otevřel domovní dveře. Být Flashem byla jedna z nejlepších a zároveň jedna z nejhorších zkušeností, které prožil. Miloval rychlost. Adrenalin kolující jeho žilami. Miloval to, co mu nový život přinesl. Jenže. Vždycky v tom byla nějaká bota. Život nedával nic zadarmo. Nenáviděl to, že neustále musí ochraňovat svoji identitu a strachovat se o to, kdo ví nebo neví, že je Flash. Nenáviděl to, že se musí strachovat o lidi, na kterých mu záleží. Bylo to namáhavé a vyčerpávající. Někdy měl pocit, že Barry - ten drzý geek, který neví, kdy má mlčet - se ve Flashovi ztrácí. Jako kdyby ho Rychlík pohlcoval.

Joe nebyl doma, takže mu nezbylo nic jiného než mu pouze napsat oznámení, že na několik dnů bude _hostit_ pár lidí. Schválně nenapsal nic určitého. Nechtěl riskovat, že by se kus papíru mohl dostat do nesprávných rukou. Problémy se budou muset řešit za pochodu. Zasprintoval do Star Labs - opět měl ještě tolik duchapřítomnosti, že se stihl převléci do obleku - kde ho přivítala hlasitá hádka. Nemusel být génius, aby poznal, že Snartovic sourozenci si vjeli do vlasů.

„- neměls právo jednat za mýma zádama!“

„Kdybych nejednal za tvejma zádama, seš už dávno mrtvá, sestřičko. A cos vlastně udělala ty?“

„Myslíš, že se o sebe nedokážu postarat, nebo co?“

„O sebe možná jo, ale ne o ostatní.“

„Oh jistě, protože ty se sám o sebe zvládáš starat přímo bravurně, že ano? Mám ti připomenout třeba to jak-“

„To stačí, Liso!“ zavrčel Len zlověstně.

„Bože! Ty seš takovej idiot, Lenny! Takovej - Oh, skvěle. Flash je tady,“ otočila se Lisa na Barryho jen, co zaznamenala jeho přítomnost. „Je celej jen tvůj,“ odfrkla si Lisa a pak zamumlala. „Potřebuju panáka, máš tady něco ostřejšího?“ nasměřovala svoji otázku k Ciscovi.

Jakmile Barry uviděl Colda, začala se v něm vařit krev a Lisu a zbytek místnosti nevnímal. „Snarte! Se mnou, hned!“ rozkázal zvučným hlasem, který rozvibroval celou místnost.

Cold vypadal, jako kdyby kousl do citrónu. Za jiných okolností by si Barry jeho výraz užíval plnými doušky. Teď viděl jen rudě. Byl naštvaný do krajních mezí. Určitá část mozku mu říkala, že ne všechna příkoří byla zapříčiněna Snartem. Ve skutečnosti většina jeho zlosti směřovala na něho samotného. Právě teď si ji Barry ovšem potřeboval vybít a Snart byl přesně ten terč, který potřeboval. Společně došli do místnosti, která Barrymu sloužila jako provizorní posilovna.

„Sakra, proč? Proč jsi mi o tom klukovi neřek‘!“ spustil zhurta Barry.

„Nelhal jsem ti. Jen jsem ti neřekl úplně všechno. Věděls, co bylo potřeba!“

„Proč jsi mi neřekl, že chceš dostat Lewise kvůli tomu klukovi?“

„To není tvoje věc.“

„Ale to teda sakra je! Tvoje sestra přišla za mými přáteli a ohrozila je, takže to sakra moje věc je! Zatáh‘ jsem do toho Joea a přimluvil se u něj za tebe. Navíc kdybys mi řek‘, že potřebuješ někoho ochránit, vážně si myslíš, že bych řekl ne? Sakra, Snarte, vždyť se jedná o malýho kluka!“

Len se snažil, co mohl, aby Barry nepoznal, jak moc je nervózní. Byl si vědom už od začátku, že chodí po tenkém ledu a vše měl perfektně připravené… jen kdyby si Lisa nepustila pusu na špacír. „Lisa sem neměla chodit, to nebylo v plánu. Měl jsem všechno pod kontrolou.“

„To je blbost!“ zaburácel Barry a několikrát strčil do Colda, až ho nasunul na zeď. Cold zavrčel nad svým nepohodlím. Barryho ruce vibrovaly, když je sevřel kolem padouchova hrdla. „Velký kapitán Cold, co všechno ví nejlíp, hmm? Něco ti teď řeknu, Snarte. Ty seš idiot, nic nemáš pod kontrolou. Myslíš si, že všichni budou skákat, jak pískáš? To je ale blbost. Nevím, kde žiješ, ale takhle to nechodí. Kdybys mi to řekl hned na začátku, ušetřil bys všem nervy. Chápu, že nerad spolupracuješ, ale to máš blbý. Protože můj tým na spolupráci spolíhá. Takže je ještě něco, co bych měl vědět? A myslím to vážně. Jestli mi ještě někdy budeš lhát, poznáš, že i já se umím naštvat,“ šeptal Barry zlověstně, vzduch kolem něho byl prosycen elektřinou a v očích mu hrály blesky. Obličej měl natisknutý na tom Lenově až Cold cítil jeho dech.

„Dobře, Barry. Budeme hrát po tvým,“ souhlasil Cold. „Ale pokud se stane něco Lise,“ nechal výhružku vyznít do ztracena.

Barry krátkým přikývnutím akceptoval výhružku a pustil ho ze svého sevření. „Takže, chceš mi ještě něco říct nebo ne?“

Len si pročistil pohmožděný krk a odkašlal si. „Lewis chce mě a Lisu. Nevím, jak se dozvěděl o Liamovi. Drželi jsme pod pokličkou a byli jsme důkladní. Nikdo nemá tušení, že je Liam Lisy. Zkoušel jsem rozhodit sítě, jestli někdo něco neví, ale … buďto vážně nic nevědí nebo mají z něčeho strach.  Víc nevím.  Ale ať už Lewis jede v čemkoli, není v tom sám,“ zašklebil se a bolestivě si promnul žebra.

Zoom, napadlo Barryho okamžitě. V morku kostí věděl, že právě trefil hřebíček na hlavičku. „Zoom,“ zamumlal a jako kdyby si až teď uvědomil, jak blízko Colda se nachází a s trochu zmateným výrazem couvl. „Co máš s žebry? Na tu zeď jsem tě nepřimáčknul tak prudce nebo jo?“ nejistě se zamračil a podíval se na své ruce.

„Buď v klidu, Červenko. Pořád jsi klaďas, který neublíží ani mouše. Jak jsem říkal předtím. Sháněl jsem informace. Lidi, kteří je mají, nejsou ten typ, co tě pozvou na čaj o páté. Moc se se mnou nemazlili.“

„Caitlin tě ošetří.“

„Nic to není,“ mávnul Len rukou.

„Caitlin tě ošetří,“ zopakoval Barry popuzeně. „Hrajeme po mým, nezapomínej na to.“

„Fajn, nechám _příjemnou_ doktorku Snowovou, aby se podívala.“

„To bych ti radil. Dojdu pro Cait. Dneska zůstane Liam s rodiči tady, zítra je vezmu do Joeova domu,“otočil se Barry a odešel.

 

*

 

Caitlin právě dokončovala Lenovo ošetření, když do místnosti vrazil zadýchaný, mokrý Barry vytřepávající si z uší vodu.

„Cait? Nenechal jsem tady minule mikinu a -“ Až teď si uvědomil, že Caitlin není v pokoji sama. „Uhm, pardon, nevíš, kde jsem nechal tu mikinu?“

Len povytáhl tázavě obočí. Barry se podle všeho právě vrátil ze sprchy, soudě podle mokrých vlasů a promočeného trička, které k němu lpělo na těch správných místech.

„Je támhle,“ mávla Caitlin rukou ke skříni v rohu. „Přesně tam, kam ti ji _vždycky_ dám.“

Barry se omluvně ušklíbl, doběhl ke skříni a než stihl Cold mrknout byl převléknutý v pohodlné mikině s logem Star Labs a šedých teplákách.

„Vždycky se převlékáš před ostatníma lidma?“ zajímal se Len. „Netipoval bych tě na exhibicionistu.“ Oči přimhouřené a studoval Barryho jako drahocenný a zajímavý objekt v muzeu.

„Neměls šanci něco vidět,“ ušklíbl se Barry samolibě. „Navíc to docela šetří čas a zvládnu to i s jinýma lidma.“

„Ughh, Barry. Slíbil jsi mi, že se o tom už nikdy nebudeme bavit,“ zasténala zčervenalá Caitlin a zalepila poslední oděrku na Lenově rameni. Barry se pobaveně ušklíbl.

Len zachoval ledovou tvář, a i když si přál vědět víc, nezeptal se.

„Je všechno v pořádku?“ zeptal se Barry. Pohled mu sklouzl na Coldovo poraněné rameno, které se už teď pyšnilo různými odstíny fialové. Žvýkal jednu z proteinových tyčinek od Cisca a přemýšlel, jestli do sebe zvládne nasoukat ještě jednu.

„Nic vážnýho,“ informoval ho Len.

Caitlin nespokojeně mlaskla a opravila Coldův názor: „Několik natlučených žeber, jedno s vlásečnicovou zlomeninou, pohmožděné rameno a -“

„Jak jsem říkal, nic vážnýho,“ skončil Len Caitlin do řeči. „Bývalo hůř.“

Barry se zamračil. Bývalo hůř znělo příšerně. Nechtěl ani vědět, co přesně se pod tím skrývalo. „Ale budeš schopnej pomoc s Liamem?“

„Samozřejmě.“

Caitlin se nadechla jako by chtěla říct pravý opak, jenže poté si to zřejmě rozmyslela. „Mám tu nějaké léky proti bolesti, pokud chceš? Nic silného to teda není. Na Barryho nepůsobí a tak nemá cenu je tu hromadit. V kabelce mám ale nějaký tylenol.“

„To bude stačit,“ kývl Len po krátkém rozmýšlení.

„Dojdu pro něj.“

Barry počkal dokud Caitlin neodešla z místnosti a pak nasměroval svou pozornost na Lena. „Uhm, měl bych se omluvit, jak jsem na tebe křičel. Předtím jsem se dozvěděl nějaký _blbý novinky_ a asi jsem se neudržel a tys byl příhodně po ruce. Na druhou stranu sis to tak trochu zasloužil.“

Len byl chvíli tiše, než odpověděl. „Předpokládám, že ano. Nikdy jsem nechtěl, aby tvoji přátelé a rodina byli v ohrožení. Takhle moje plány nefungují. Už ne.“

„Všechno, co jsem říkal, ale platí. Odteď jedem podle mýho.“

„Cokoli řekneš, Červenko.“


	2. Druhá část

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry souhlasil pomoc Snartovic sourozencům. Teď mu nezbývá nic jiného než doufat, že svého slibu nebude litovat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji za komentáře a srdíčka k první části. Člověka to vážně nabudí do dalšího psaní :)   
> Pokud by vám bylo cokoli nejasného nebo si myslíte, že něco nefunguje tak, jak by mělo, dete mi vědět!   
> Další díky patří opět Lucille za betování a všechny rady!   
> Příjemné čtení!

Následující ráno se přeskupili do Joeova domu na předměstí Central City. Barry stále v převleku Flashe, což nebylo úplně nejpohodlnější řešení, ovšem situace si to vyžadovala a Barry nestál o to, aby polovina Central City věděla Flashovu identitu. Už tak ji znalo víc lidí, než bylo zdrávo. Najednou začínal chápat Olivera a jeho rozhořčenost, když se povědomí o jeho druhém já nekontrolovatelně rozrůstalo.

Rodiče Liama souhlasili, byť neochotně a po dlouhém přemlouvání s tím, že nechají svého syna v Lisiině péči. Sami se vrátili do svého domu, o který se postaral Cisco a bezpečnostní opatření ze Star Labs. Jako nejlepší nápad, jak zajistit dostatečnou ochranu pro Liama samotného, se jevilo zabezpečit Joeův dům vymoženostmi, které Cisco skrýval ve své laboratoři a neustálým čtyřiadvaceti hodinovým hlídáním, které zajišťoval Barry a … Coldovi Rogue.

Barry z toho nebyl ani trochu nadšený, nemluvě o Joeovi, který byl tak naštvaný, že s Barrym prohodil dopoledne, kdy se vrátil domů, sotva pár slov. Korunu všemu nasadila Shawna Baez, která se před Barrym zmobilizovala z čirého vzduchu a málem mu způsobila infarkt.

„Testuješ mou trpělivost? Protože jinak si neumím vysvětlit, proč se tu objevila Peek-A-Boo,“ spustil na Colda jen, co ho našel zašitého v kuchyni, kde seděl u stolu a čistil svou ledovou zbraň. Na Joeově zánovním kuchyňském stolu se blyštily šmouhy od mazadla, které Cold používal. „A tohle musíš uklidit, jestli se Joe dozví, že‘s zničil jeho stůl… při nejlepším ti utrhne hlavu a mou si dá k snídani, protože jsem tě sem pustil. Tohle byl špatnej nápad,“ zhodnotil Barry a sesunul se na židli vedle Lena.

„Nějak mi muselo vyklouznout, že se sem Shawna podívá,“ zašklebil se Snart škodolibě. „Buď klidný, Barry. Nic neudělá, nařídil jsem jí to,“ spiklenecky na něho mrkl. „A samozřejmě, že tuhle _rodinou starožitnost_ ,“ poklepal na stůl, který Joe pořídil před dvěma rokama z garážového výprodeje v sousedství, „uklidím. Tvojí zářivé osoby by bylo škoda.“

„Vyklouzlo ti z hlavy,“ Barry nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou. „Snarte, bylo by vážně tak těžký říkat mi, co máš v plánu? Joe mě už takhle málem vyškrtnul ze závěti, a jestli se tady začnou shromažďovat všichni tvoji Rogue… A říkej mi Flashi, aspoň pokud tady jsou tvoji lidi.“ Barry tušil, že to je souboj s větrnými mlýny, ale to, že se alespoň ozval, mu dávalo náznak převahy.

Než však stačil Cold odpovědět, přihnalo se do kuchyně malé tornádo dožadující se, aby si s ním Flash a strejda Lenny šli hrát.

„Strejda Lenny,“ zamumlal Barry pobaveně a koutky úst mu cukaly a snažil se předstírat, že si Coldova kyselého obličeje nevšiml.

„Koukej!“ vykřikl Liam jen, co Barry vešel do pokoje, který kdysi patřil Iris. Díky růžovým závěsům s volánky její vliv v pokoji panoval i potom, co už tady nebydlela. Liamovi to bylo ale nejspíš úplně jedno, podle toho jak vesele poskakoval po pokoji a svíral v rukou figurky Flashe a Colda. V jeho dětské mysli bylo ukrývání a odtržení od rodičů zřejmě bezvadným výletem a společnost živoucího Flashe byla třešničkou na dortu. Dokonce to vypadalo, že zatím nijak nepostrádá rodiče. Barry doufal, že to tak i zůstane. Z uplakaných dětí měl děsivý respekt.

„Váu, vypadám jako živej, co?“ Barry se s pobaveným výrazem otočil na Colda, který postával ve dveřích. „Překvapuje mě, že mi ji Iris nedala pod stromeček.“

„Teta Lisa mi je dala k narozeninám,“ oznámil chlapec pyšně. „Nejlepší dárek,“ pokýval hlavou Liam. „Na,“ podal Barrymu figurku Flashe. „Ty musíš být Flash. Já budu Kapitán a strejda,“ podíval se po zbytcích svých hraček. „Strejda bude Arrow!“ Podával Coldovi zmíněnou figurku. Barry si nejdřív myslel, že Cold odmítne. K jeho překvapení si ji s trpitelským povzdechem převzal.

Barry nestačil sledovat Liamovy myšlenkové pochody, protože v jednu chvíli bránil Flash skupinu plyšáků proti Kapitánu Coldovi a jeho ledové zbrani a ve druhé společně s figurkovým Coldem bojovali proti Arrowovi a … Barry byl zmatený. S dětmi neměl zkušenosti. Nikdy žádné nehlídal a mladší sourozence neměl. Za to Cold vypadal, že je na podobné Liamovy eskapády zvyklý a statečně držel s hrajícím si chlapcem krok. I když se z celé své podstaty snažil vypadat, jak moc je tím otrávený. Barry ale věděl svoje.

„Lenny, můžeš na chvilku?“ ozvala se prahu dveří Lisa. Podle uvolněného postoje vypadala, že už tam nějakou dobu stojí. Pohled jí spočinul na Liamovi a tvář jí zdobil lehký úsměv. Cold přitakal a podíval se na Barryho.

„Myslím, že to tady zvládneme, co?“ usmál se na Liama.

Liam jen souhlasně zamručel a udělal vzdušný přemet s figurkou, kterou držel v ruce. „Strejda Len je fajn,“ usmál se na Barryho a mávl mu před obličejem Coldovou figurkou. „Ty seš ale taky pěkně super.“

„To jsem rád, že se aspoň v něčem vyrovnám _strejdovi Lennovi_ ,“ zamručel Barry a pronásledoval Flashovu figurku tou Coldovou.

„Škoda, že nikomu nesmím říct, že jsem tě viděl. Všichni by mi ve škole záviděli,“ zasnil se chlapec.

„Možná něco vymyslíme,“ slíbil Barry, i když při představě, že by se měl ukázat před skupinou dvaceti a více pětiletých prcků, ho jímal děs.

Hráli si asi další půl hodiny, než je vyrušil Snartův hlas. „Liame, Lisa má pro tebe nachystaný oběd.“ Klučina s výskotem vyskočil a utíkal do kuchyně. Hračky rozházené a zapomenuté na podlaze.

„A já nic nedostanu?“ zeptal se Barry napůl žertem, napůl vážně. Od rána nic nejedl a opravdu začínal mít hlad.

„Můžeš mít zbytky,“ škodolibě se usmál Snart.

„V mém vlastním domě,“ zavrtěl Barry dramaticky hlavou. „Tvá dobrosrdečnost mě dojímá, Snarte.“

„Co můžu říct. Jsem štědrost sama.“

„Nečekal jsem, že se s tebou Liam bude tak bavit.“

Snart ledabyle pokrčil rameny. „Děti jsou jednoduchý. Jsou to malí sadističtí bastardi, které můžeš bez obav ovládnout. Takový zvládám s přehledem.“

Barry si povzdechl. „Nechápu, proč se snažíš být takovej cynik. Vůbec ti to totiž nejde, Snarte.“

„Len bude stačit,“ řekl mu Cold ledovým hlasem.

Barrymu chvilku trvalo, než mu došlo, co se právě stalo: „Taková čest,“ protočil oči. „Čím se mi jí dostalo?“

Len mu odpověděl jen pokrčením ramen.

Barry přikývl a pak se mu obličej roztáhl do pobaveného úšklebku. „Seš si jistej, že Leonard nebude lepší nebo Leo?“

Len na něho koukal naprosto nezaujatě a s vážnou tváří mu řekl: „Jen pokud chceš, abych ti začal říkat Bartholomew.“

„Ou, touché. Takže Lene, co dobrého je k obědu?“

 

*

 

„Je to divný?“ zeptal se Barry s pusou plnou pizzy.

„Co je divný?“ nechápal Cisco.

„Hlídat Liama. Však víš, když je to Lisiin syn,“ šeptnul Barry, zrak upřený na chlapce, který seděl na koberci před nimi. Barryho začalo otravovat neustálé nošení obleku, a pokud tu byl jen Len nebo někdo ze Star Labs, byl zase Barry Allen. Liam neměl ponětí, jak byl obelstěn, stačilo mu jen říct, že s nimi bude Flashův kamarád a Peek-A-Boo měla od Lena přísný zákaz vstupovat bez ohlášení do domu, který k Barryho údivu vždy dodržela.

Cisco pokrčil rameny a polkl sousto. „Dali jsme si jednu, dvě pusy a no… pokud to bereš tak, že jsem v jednom případě ani nevěděl, kdo to je… Nejsme přece zasnoubený nebo tak něco. Navíc po tom, co se stalo s Kendrou… chlape, myslím, že si dám od ženskejch na čas pokoj.“

Barry si pobaveně odfrkl. „Hm, na tom něco bude.“

Barryho hlas měl asi příliš hořkou chuť, protože Cisco okamžitě zpozorněl. „S Patty všechno dobrý? Pokud byste chtěli na rande, klidně vezmu tvou šichtu. Žádnej problém, brácho.“

„S Patty už nic není,“ povzdechl si Barry a než stačil nadechující se Cisco vyjádřit svou lítost, promluvil znovu. „A možná je to dobře. _Běhání_ mi zabírá víc času, než bych chtěl a teď ještě navíc se Zoomem a s,“ kývl hlavou k Liamovi, „je to tak lepší. Nemá mě co rozptylovat.“

Cisco něco nesrozumitelně zamručel, a pak ve snaze odvést pozornost, dodal k předešlému tématu. „Spíš je trochu divný, že Golden Glider je máma. To bych do ní netipnul.“

„Máma je jenom technicky, ve skutečnosti není,“ namítl Barry.

„Pokud chceš slovíčkařit,“ pokrčil Cisco rameny. „No nic. Musím domů, zejtra přijdu ve tři. Zvládnete to tady sami, ne?“

„Jasný. I když doufám, že po mně nebude chtít pohádky na dobrou noc.“

„Tak to si užij, kamaráde,“ zasmál se Cisco. „A nezapomeň měnit hlasy! Hej, šampione!“ oslovil Liama, který visel zrakem na televizi a pizzu ukusoval jako v transu. „Jdu domů, měj se tady a pokus se _strejdu Barryho_ nezničit.“

Liam ani nezareagoval a dál sledoval barevné postavičky komíhající se na obrazovce. Cisco jen mávnul rukou. „Čau, Barry.“

Barry dojedl zbytek pizzy a zůstal ještě chvíli sedět na sedačce. Pak vstal, sebral od Liama prázdný talíř, povzdechl si nad množstvím drobečků, které se pod Liamem objevily, a zamířil do kuchyně. Dal nádobí do myčky, a protože už pomalu začínala přetékat, zapnul ji.

„Kdyby Lisa viděla, že ho necháváš vysedávat před televizí, asi by tě pěkně pozlatila.“

Barry vyskočil snad metr vysoko. Prudce se otočil. „Lene!“

Len stál opřený o futra dveří vedoucích do chodby a usrkával jedno z Joeových piv z dovozu, která si šetřil pro zvláštní příležitosti a která byla v lednici ukrytá úplně vzadu v přihrádce na zeleninu.

„Nevěděl jsem, že‘s už přišel. Chodíš jako duch.“

„Nechtěl jsem rušit tvoji hlubokomyslnou konverzaci s Ramonem. Takže kdo je ta Kendra, která zlomila ubohému Ciscovi srdce?“

Barry si odfrkl. „Zajímaj‘ tě drby? To bych do tebe neřekl.“

„Musím si něčím zkrátit čekání.“

„No, je to opravdu dlouhý příběh, na který by ses měl zeptat Cisca, pokud to chceš vědět. A uhm… hele to s Lisou, my… teda spíš já… nechtěl jsem se Lisy dotknout.“

Cold se na něj podíval a Barry měl pocit, že se mu jeho oči zavrtávají hluboko do hlavy. „To rozhodnutí udělala Lisa sama a já nedovolím, aby jí za to kdokoli soudil. Jasný?“

„Tak jsem to ale nemyslel, já…“ Barry si frustrovaně oddechl. „Myslím, že udělala správnou věc.“

„Fajn,“ kývl Len. „To je dobře.“

„Navíc kdyby měla Lisa vychovávat dítě, vyrostl by z něho ten nejrozmazlenější člověk na světě.“

Len si pobaveně odfrkl. „V tom by ses zřejmě nemýlil.“

„Jo, a pokud budeš Joeovi dál brát pivo, budeš mu ho muset koupit. Joe je na krádeže piva alergickej.“

„To zní skoro jako historka na dlouhý zimní večer.“

Barry se usmál. „Za všechno vždycky mohla Iris. Měla na mě špatný vliv. Někdy ještě pořád má.“

„Jo, ty _určitě_ _nevypadáš_ jako typ, který si říká o trable. Tak co ten Ramon a Kendra?“

 

*

 

Po zbytek dne zůstal Barry pouze ve společnosti Lena a Liama. Odpoledne se na chvilku stavila Shawna a Barry si tak musel obléci kostým. Vždy, když se tam Peek-A-Boo objevila, byl Barry jako na trní a měl pocit, že Len to na něm ihned poznal. Barry si však musel přiznat, že to nebylo zřejmě příliš těžké. Shawniny návštěvy byly tak od prvního dne, kdy se zjevila, docela omezené. Na rozdíl od Lena k ní Barry neměl skoro žádnou důvěru. Tím jak se pohybovala po domě, mu vždy málem způsobila srdeční příhodu a ještě ke všemu si okamžitě získala Liama a Barry se s trucem, na který nebyl příliš pyšný, odebral do svého pokoje. Stejně potřeboval dodělat ještě nějakou práci. Až vpodvečer ho z pokoje vytáhla delikátní vůně sýra a těstovin. V žaludku mu kručelo a tak se rozhodl sejít dolů, jestli se tam pro něho taky nenajde něco k snědku.

Len akorát nesl ke stolu dva talíře s jídlem. Menší porci postavil před Liama, který se na ni vrhl jako by nejedl dva dny.

„Ještě zbylo,“ oznámil pobaveně Len Barrymu, jen co na jeho tváři zahlédl vyhladovělý výraz.

„Já, uh… díky.“ Barry zrudlý momentálním zahanbením došel až k plotně a nabral si štědrou porci. Potom se posadil vedle Liama a bez dalších řečí se pustil do jídla. Nebylo to nic, co by se dalo servírovat v restauraci - obyčejné makaróny se sýrem z krabice - ale i tak si Barry vychutnával každé sousto.

Bylo to už dlouho, co jedl něco, co si nemusel sám uvařit nebo objednat a ke všemu měl pořádný hlad. O tom svědčil i fakt, že když dojedl, v břiše mu stále škrundalo. Len se na něho pobaveně podíval a Liamovi to připadalo jako nejvtipnější věc na světě soudě podle hlasitého smíchu.

„Můžu udělat sýrové sendviče, ale obávám se, že tím můj kuchařský um končí,“ oznámil mu Len a než Barry stačil vykoktat, že to je v pořádku, protože si může něco malého připravit sám, stál už Len u kuchyňské desky. „Jak toho vůbec můžeš sníst tolik?“ ptal se, když do sebe Barry ládoval už třetí sendvič.

„Rychlý metabolismus.“

Len si odfrkl.

„Je to pravda. Může za to… však víš,“ pokrčil Barry výmluvně rameny. „Můj žaludek je bezedná jáma a navíc včera jsem měl pletky s metačlověkem a trochu mi pocuchal fazónu,“ promluvil Barry s plnou pusou a přejel si rukou po levé straně obličeje. Pohmožděnina zmizela asi po třech hodinách, ale místo stále bylo citlivé na dotek.

„Tobě někdo ublížil?“ zamračil se Liam. Oči se mu rozšířily panikou. „Když ti někdo ubližuje, musíš zavolat policii anebo to musíš říct Flashovi, když s tebou kamarádí.“

„Neboj se, nic mi neudělal a už je ve vězení,“ odpověděl chlapci.

„Hmm, tak jo. To je dobře. Můžu se jít koukat na televizi?“ zeptal se chlapec, a když Len kývl, vypařil se rychlostí, za kterou by se nemusel stydět ani Flash.

„Takže vše je v pořádku?“ zeptal se Len a sjel Barryho rentgenovým pohledem.

„Ale jo, trochu mi pocuchal úsměv a zlomil nohu, ale už to srostlo,“ mávnul nad tím Barry rukou. „Myslel jsem, že mě by Lisa _pozlatila_ , když mu dovolím koukat na televizi, u tebe to neplatí?“

„Co Lisa nevidí, to nezjistí,“ pokrčil Cold rameny. „Jak jsi na tom s případem?“

„Oh,“ zarazil se Barry, protože na případ sice nezapomněl, ale ani na něj poslední dobou příliš nemyslel, „vlastně pořád stejně? Sepsal jsem všechno, na co jsem přišel a dal jsem to Joeovi. To jsem ti říkal a Joe mi nic novýho zatím neřekl. Potřebuje, aby to schválil kapitán Singh. Ten mu může dát povolení, jestli se ten případ může znovu otevřít. Hned jak mi Joe něco řekne, dám ti vědět.“

„A otevřou ten případ?“

„Popravdě? Asi jo,“ přitakal Barry po krátké chvilce rozvažování. „Ty nové důkazy, co jsem předložil… Jestli mu bude připadat, že jsem všechno vyhodnotil správně, měl by to otevřít. Neznamená to ale, že automaticky obviní tvého otce. To bude chtít víc práce na důkazech a … no odložené případy jsou vždycky těžké.“

Len přikývl a pak se odmlčel, jako kdyby přemýšlel.

„Můžu se tě na něco zeptat?“ když ho Len gestem ruky vyzval, pokračoval. „Proč jste Lewise nevyřídili s Rogues? Chci říct, bylo by to jednodušší než se mě snažit přesvědčit, abych dokázal, že Lewis zabil tvou matku. Navíc, když jsi mi neřekl o Liamovi.“

Len se nadechl a po chvíli rozmýšlení promluvil: „Budu s tebou upřímný, Barry. Je to naprosto jednoduché. Chtěl jsem tě využít.“

Barry se zamračil. „Ale jak? To, že ti pomůžu s tímhle, je těžko využívání. Vlastně mě to baví, teda ne, že by mě bavilo, že tvoje máma zemřela!“ rychle se opravil. „Mám rád skládanky a…“

Len si odfrkl. „Nech mě hádat. Nemáš rád, když za vraždu sedí někdo, kdo ji nespáchal, když nebyl pravý viník potrestán.“

„Jak-“

„Červenko,“ povzdechl si Len, „že za vraždu tvojí mámy šel sedět tvůj táta, vím, jako každý, kdo sleduje zprávy. Stejně tak, že byl propuštěn a podle všeho falešně obviněn. Doufal jsem, že když dokážeš zjistit, že to vážně udělal Lewis, pomůžeš mi ho dostat. Policajti jsou na něj krátký a on je nebezpečný nejenom pro mě a Lisu a za co jinýho by měl jít sedět než za vraždu mé matky. A kdyby se náhodou stala při jeho zatčení _nehoda_. No… škoda by to nebyla.“

Barry strkal do drobků od sendviče a přemýšlel, co odpovědět. Kupodivu nebyl naštvaný, snad zklamaný. Svým způsobem Lena ovšem chápal. Možná že ho tahle myšlenka už samotného napadla, ale nevěnoval jí hluboký význam.

„Víš, že bych ti nedovolil mu ublížit. Doved‘ bych ho na policii. Nedovolil bych ti ho zabít. Takhle já nepracuju.“

„Jako kdybych se tě chtěl ptát,“ usmál se Len pobaveně. Ale k Barryho překvapení, to nebyl výsměch ale skutečný úsměv. Možná i jeden z těch, které dráždí tím správným způsobem.

„I tak jsem rád, že‘s mi to řekl. Díky.“

Cold krátce kývl a pak vstal a šel zkontrolovat Liama.

 

*

 

Liam pobýval v Joeově domě už třetím týdnem. Co ze začátku vypadalo jako poměrně dobré řešení, se začínalo vymykat kontrole. Joe odešel hned první noc do hotelu se slovy, že jeho detektivní duši tíží pomyšlení, že by měl sdílet dům s hledanými kriminálníky. Barry dobře věděl, že tohle mu dá adoptivní táta ještě pěkně sežrat. Navíc i on už začínal trpět ponorkovou nemocí. Byl nakonec rád za Shawnu a vlastně i Heatwave, který se s nimi začal střídat během druhého týdne. I když neustálé převlékání z a do kostýmu Flashe bylo neuvěřitelně ubíjející a z Roryho Barrymu občas naskakovala husí kůže a nechápal, jak mu někdo může svěřit život malého dítěte. Liam se ovšem z Mickovy přítomnosti těšil, což Barrymu dělalo vrásky na čele a Lise to připadalo jako jedna z nejlepších zpráv, které jí kdy někdo mohl sdělit. Len s Lisou tam byly pečení vaření, jenže Barry měl práci, do které musel chodit a výmluva na rodinné problémy mu vystačila sotva na tři dny.

Zároveň nezapomněl ani na vyšetřování vraždy Marthy Robinsonové.

Joeovi se nakonec podařilo prosadit znovuotevření případu a to dokonce ve vší tichosti, přesně jak se jim hodilo do krámu. Barry tak mohl dál pracovat na propojení důkazů a nalezení nových indicií. Každý den si našel alespoň půl hodiny - většinou v době Liamova odpoledního šlofíka nebo na úkor práce pro policii - kdy studoval bodná poranění a modřiny, které se našly na Marthyině těle a porovnával je s podobnými případy, které za svou kariéru vyšetřoval. Na těle zemřelé se našlo nespočet podlitin a oděrek a podle koronera jich nemálo bylo způsobeno ještě před vraždou. Některá byla stará, některá údajně způsobená jen pár dnů před smrtí. Barry pak musel dlouho přemýšlet nad jizvou na Lisiině krku a nad faktem, že Lena ještě neviděl v krátkém triku.

 

*

 

Barry otevřel dveře a rychle utekl do svého pokoje převléct se. Doběhl do kuchyně a ihned zapnul konvici, aby si mohl udělat něco na zahřátí. Ani několik koleček kolem Central City nedokázalo vyhnat zimu z jeho těla. Konečky uší i nos ho stále štípaly ledovými prstíky.  

Zima znamenala, že všechno se zpomalí, ničemu se nechce hýbat. Vše je studené. Barry měl s chladem komplikovaný vztah. Jako malý miloval zimu; koulovačky s rodiči, horkou čokoládu před krbem. Smrtí matky se všechno tak nějak zvrtlo a Barry byl naštvaný na celý svět než aby si dokázal užívat kouzlo zimy. Časem se všechno začalo vracet do starých kolejí a teď už si zase dokázal vychutnat horkou čokoládu, aniž by mu zhořkla v ústech. I tak ho občas - především o vánočních svátcích - přepadla melancholie a Barry stejně jako vše venku zatuhnul. Chlad se vloudil do rádoby zahojených jizev a začal v nich probouzet starou bolest.

„Všechno v pořádku?“ ozval se Cold.

Barry se prudce otočil. „Hmm, jo,“ zamumlal a promnul si rameno. „Musíš přestat chodit jako duch, mám pocit, že od doby, co seš tady, jsem měl asi tak pět infarktů a to jen díky tobě. Kdybych měl počítat ty od Peek-A-Boo, to číslo by bylo minimálně dvojciferné.“

Cold protočil oči a poznámce nevěnoval pozornost. „Nevypadáš moc v pořádku.“

Barry si povzdechl. „To ta zima,“ připustil neochotně. Pokusil se prohýbat ztuhlá záda, ale místo toho se zamračil a trhl bolestí, která jimi projela. „Před nějakou dobou jsem měl… problémy se zády. Když je chladno, pořád to bolí.“

„Myslel jsem, že se zázračně uzdravuješ.“

„Jo, no možná to neplatí, když mi to udělá další Rychlík?“ pokrčil Barry rameny a protože se právě dovařila voda, zalil si vytouženou kávu. Uchopil hrnek do zkřehlých prstů a snažil se absorbovat veškeré teplo, které mohl. „V Iron Heights nebyla televize co?“ zeptal se potom, co usrkl a teplo z nápoje se mu rozlilo po celém těle.

„Takový luxus jsme vskutku neměli,“ potvrdil mu Len, zvědavý, kam Barry směřuje.

„Před několika měsíci, potom, co jsi skončil ve vězení, jsem se dostal do křížku se Zoomem… O něm jsi už asi slyšel,“ když Len přikývl, pokračoval, „řekněme, že to nedopadlo moc dobře,“ zamračil se Barry a sotva patrně sebou cukl, jak mu zády projela další křeč jako kdyby mu někdo bodnul nůž do zad.

Lenovi konečně došlo, o čem Barry mluví. Dozvěděl se o útoku mnohem později a ještě později viděl to, co stačily zachytit televizní kamery. Kapitána Colda jen tak něco neděsilo, ale černý Rychlík, který si hrál s Flashem - s jedním z mála lidí, kteří se s Lenem mohli rovnat - jako s marionetou, mu zrovna nevykouzlil úsměv na tváři. Vidět Barryho zbité, zubožené tělo sotva se držící při vědomí, to Coldovi udělalo na čele hned několik vrásek. Len nemusel znát Zooma osobně, aby věděl, že s Barry Allenem má mnohem lepší šanci žít život tak jak chce, než s Rychlíkem v černém obleku. S Barrym se dalo domluvit, Len by dokonce mohl říct, že za určitých podmínek dokázal Flashem manipulovat. Za to se Zoomem… Cold znal maniaky toužící po moci, myslící si, že mají vše pod kontrolou. S takovými lidmi nejednal rád a zakázky pro ně dělal, jen pokud na něho čekal šek s hodně nulami.

„Ty ho dostaneš,“ kývl na Barryho a do hlasu se snažil dát co nejvíc upřímnosti.

„Chtěl bych mít tvoje sebevědomí,“ zamumlal Barry do hrnku a napil se teplého nápoje.

„Pokud se budeš utápět v sebelítosti tak těžko. Jenže ty máš lidi, který ti pomáhaj‘ a ke všemu Central City tě miluje. Seš jejich hrdina. Pojmenovali po tobě kafe a máš vlastní figurku. Tohle lidi nedělají jen tak pro nic za nic.“

„Dík.“ Barry mu věnoval malý úsměv a bez dalších slov odešel do svého pokoje.

 

*

 

Len tu noc nemohl usnout. Nejenom díky tomu, že byl v prostředí, které mu bylo cizí, ale problémy všeho druhu se začínaly kupit a on nevěděl, jak z nich ven. V hlavě se mu hromadily věci, které byly třeba udělat, a on si vše potřeboval utřídit. Hlava ho bolela, oči se klížily a smysly začínaly být otupělejší, než mu bylo milé. Spánek ovšem ne a ne přijít.

Rogues začínali být pomalu ale jistě netrpěliví. Ruce svrbící a další akce přitom stále v nedohlednu. Len dobře věděl, že se nejnovější členové jeho _party_ brzy začnou bouřit. Problém byl v tom, že si nemohl dovolit plánovat loupež, když se zatím nevypořádal s Lewisem. Nenáviděl, když musel odejít od rozdělané práce a zanechat za sebou něco nevyřešeného. Ze všeho nejvíc ho ale trápil fakt, že Lewis od doby, co před několika týdny na pár minut odvedl Liama, neudělal nic, co by Lenovi mohlo pomoci. Co by mu napovědělo, jaký bude další krok jeho otce.

Sítě, které Len rozhodil po svých lidech, mu k ničemu nebyly. Žádná rybka v nich neuvízla. Len znal svého otce velmi dobře, vždy měl plán. Většinou nebyl kdovíjak brilantní, ale fungoval. Od útlého dětství učil svého syna tomu, co uměl a Len byl skvělý a pečlivý žák, který ve všech případech předčil svého školitele. Jenže teď neměl ani malinké smítko povědomí, jaký další krok Lewis podnikne. Vypadalo to, že Lewis si plán tentokrát promyslel a naplánoval do nejpodstatnějších detailů a měl připravené různé varianty pro různé situace. Fakt, který se mu příliš nepodobal… To byla jedna možnost. Ta další, která se Lenovi ani trochu nezamlouvala, byla, že mu někdo pomáhal.

Takové myšlenky se honily Lenovi hlavou, zatímco seděl v obýváku detektiva Westa. Nedopité zvětralé pivo zanechávalo na konferenčním stolku nevzhledné kruhy. Znuděně přepínal kanály a zároveň se snažil vymyslet, jaký krok bude v momentální situaci nejlepší jak pro bezpečí jeho synovce, tak pro jeho byznys. Nepochyboval, že mít na své straně Flashe je jeho největší výhodou. Taky měl docela dobrou představu o tom, kdo by mohl stát po Lewisově boku.

Zoom. To jméno za sebou zanechávalo jen zkázu. Na Lenův vkus byla však Zoomova práce až příliš okatá a prosycená nezdravou chtivostí, kterou nic a nikdo nezastaví. Proto taky nikdy ani nepřemýšlel, že by se Zoomem uzavřel dohodu a porušil tak křehké příměří, které měl s Flashem.

Jenže v Flashovi byl kámen úrazu. Z rozhovoru, který měli tohle odpoledne, Len pochopil, jaký má Červenka ze Zooma strach. Chápal to. Výprask, který dostal, by dokázal nahnat obavy každému. Pokud byl ale Zoom skutečně ve hře, Lenův plán s Flashem počítal. Otázkou zůstávalo, co považoval Barry za dostatečnou motivací?

Červené digitální hodiny ukazovaly pět minut po půl druhé v noci. Čas zkontrolovat dům. Zvedl se a vykročil nahoru po schodech do provizorního dětského pokoje, který obýval Liam. Chlapec spal klidně. Tiše oddechoval, ústa otevřená a rty našpulené. Plyšový medvěd, kterého dostal od Lisy k narozeninám, mu spadl z postele. Len mu ho podal a ušklíbl se, když se po něm ospalé ruce ihned natáhly. Jednou jedinkrát se Liam probudil bez hračky a takový řev Len za celý svůj život neslyšel.

Zkontroloval okna v pokoji a to i v přilehlé koupelně. Lisa ho občas škádlila, že je opatrný jako kvočna. Jelikož jim jeho opatrnost několikrát zachránila zadky, nepřipadal si Cold tak hloupě. Zkontroloval i chodbu a komoru na lůžkoviny a pak se Len vydal zpět do obýváku k reprízám druhořadných filmů a seriálů, které v tuhle noční hodinu běžely. Prošel kolem Barryho pokoje a jeho cestu zastavilo šustění přikrývek a horečnaté, nepokojné mumlání. Chvíli přemýšlel, koneckonců mu do Barryho nic nebylo a svých problémů měl až dost, jenže… Nadechl se.

„Červenko?“ lehce klepl klouby prstů o dveře pokoje a po chvíli znovu teď o trochu hlasitěji.

Barry se prudce posadil a zmateně se rozhlížel kolem. Poslední vteřiny ošklivého snu pořád v paměti: kovovou chuť krve v ústech, bolestný řev jeho přátel zněl ozvěnou v uších a jejich roztrhaná těla jako kdyby měl vypálená na sítnici.

„Červenko?“ uslyšel Coldův hlas zpoza dveří. „Vše v pořádku?“

Barry vyhnal spánek z očí a rozespale zamžoural na hodiny na nočním stolku. „V pořádku. Jenom noční můra.“ Otřepal se a snažil se zapomenout na Zoomův zlověstný šepot slibující zabít všechny na kterých mu záleželo.

„Dobře.“ 

Uslyšel Barry odpověď utlumenou dveřmi a pak jen vzdalující se šlépěje.

Len sešel dolů k televizi a usadil se na gauč. Za několik minut zavrzaly dveře a za okamžik se na schodišti objevil rozespalý Barry s očima upřenýma na televizi a vlasy trčícími na všechny strany.

„Myslel jsem, že staří lidé spí jak mimina.“

Len ani nevzhlédl od televizoru. „Pro tvé vlastní dobro budu dělat, že jsem tu poznámku o stáří neslyšel,“ pronesl líně a přepnul na další kanál.

„Na co koukáš?“ zeptal se Barry a kývl na televizi, kde hrála stará detektivka, jejíž zápletku si Barry matně pamatoval. Sešel po schodech a sednul si ke Coldovi na pohovku.

„Vlastně spíš jen přepínám programy. Potřebuju si utřídit myšlenky.“

„Plánuješ další loupež? Četl jsem, že teď vystavují v muzeu Schliemannův zlatý poklad.“

„Vážně?“ pousmál se Len a snažil se do hlasu dát zaujetí.

„Nevykradeš to tam ale, že ne?“ znejistěl Barry okamžitě. Upozornit Colda na další loupež, bylo to poslední, co si přál.

Cold si odfrkl: „Neměj strach, Barry, o zlato se zajímá spíš Lisa, tak si před ní dej pozor na pusu.“

 „Uhmm,“ zavrtěl se Barry a po chvilce se zeptal. „Máš rád Hvězdný války?“ Na Lenovo povytažené obočí pokračoval. „Ještě jsem nemohl skočit do kina na ten nový díl a říkal jsem si, že bych se předtím podíval na ty staré. Pokud ti to nebude vadit?“

Vlastně to neznělo špatně. Hvězdné války měl Len rád. Nová naděje byla jeden z prvních filmů, který si pamatoval jako malý kluk. Pustila mu ho máma a koukali na něj zachumlaní do deky a pijící horkou… „Do toho,“ vybídl ho Len a nechal staré vzpomínky spát.

„Začnem‘ epizodou jedna nebo čtyři?“ zeptal se Barry a z hromady DVD vybral dvě, kterými mával Lenovi před obličejem.

Len se zamračil: „Ty první tři hrůzy vynecháme. Nebo se mnou budeš mít vážný problém.“

„No jistě! Mohlo mi dojít, že seš jeden z těch, co nenávidí první tři,“ zasmál se Barry a dal do přehrávače DVD disk.

„A mně mohlo být jasné, že ty jsi jeden z  _nadšenců_ , co ty příšernosti obhajuje. Živá bytost s IQ vyšším než kreveta musí vědět, že ty filmy jsou odpad.“

„A já si zrovna myslel, že budeš ctitel Jar Jar Binkse,“ zazubil se Flash.

Cold se na něho podíval jako na žvýkačku přilepenou na podrážce. „Někdy ani nevím, proč se s tebou vlastně bavím.“

Jen co to Len vyslovil, zarazil se. Existovalo málo lidí, které si pustil k tělu. Málo lidí, se kterými se bavil tak jako s Barrym. S člověkem, který byl jeho protivníkem. Tím překročil mez, kterou si stanovil už jako náctiletý. Neměl v plánu se s Barrym kamarádíčkovat, natož se s ním dívat na film nebo ho budit z noční můry. To všechno zavánělo závazky, a i když se o Lenovi šířily kdejaké zvěsti o tom, jak nemá srdce a jeho žilami koluje led, Len byl ten, kdo znal sám sebe nejlépe.

Možná, že se ale zdi, které mezi sebou vytyčily, začaly bortit už dávno. Možná, že to bylo, když udělal Barrymu sendviče. Možná když Barryho varoval před Mardonem a možná že to bylo ještě dřív. V tu chvíli si uvědomil, že nejenom on se dostal Barrymu pod kůži, ale platilo to i naopak. Pokud tohle měla být motivace, která Barrymu, a tudíž i Lenovi, pomůže, tuhle oběť přinést mohl.

 

*

 

Barry právě mířil ze své laboratoře, kde musel zkontrolovat jeden probíhající test, na centralské předměstí. Doma měl v plánu projít ještě jednu rekonstrukci místa činu, jenže ho zdržel detektiv Walsh, když ho požádal o konzultaci. Barry nemohl říct ne, pokud si proti sobě nechtěl obrátit polovinu okrsku. Původně zamýšlené odběhnutí se tak prodloužilo skoro na dvě hodiny. Už ve dveřích ho přivítala Lisa a v chodbě na něho čekal i nejmenší obyvatel domu.

„Len si musel jít něco zařídit,“ ušklíbla se Lisa, když se Barry zeptal na absenci jejího bratra.

Barry potlačil znepokojivý pocit v žaludku. „Něco zařídit?,“ povzdechl si a myšlenky mu navzdory Lenovým slovům zalétly ke Schliemannovu trojskému pokladu. „Doufám, že ho nechytnou. Budeme ho ještě potřebovat.“

Lisa se zářivým úsměvem pouze pokrčila rameny. „Lenny je na to až moc chytrej.“

„To doufám.“

Za těch několik týdnů s Lenem našli společnou notu. Nemohl říct, že se stali přátelé. Něco tak surrealistického zřejmě nebylo a nebude možné. I tak si k sobě určitým způsobem našli cestu a k Barryho údivu si chvíle, kdy společně hlídali Liama, užíval. Měl pocit, že ho bude mrzet, až tohle všechno skončí a on a Cold půjdou svými cestami.

S Liamem si hráli po zbytek dopoledne a při obědě se koukali na kreslené seriály. Slunce svítilo a konečně to vypadalo, že Central City dá sbohem mrazivému počasí. Příjemný sobotní den pokazil Cisco, který se náhle ozval z mikrofonu, zabudovaném v Barryho převleku.

„Hej Barr… uhm Flashi, na rohu dvacátý a čtvrtý je hlášený útok a vypadá to na metačlověka.“

„Někdo koho známe?

„Nemám ponětí.“

„Dobře, hned tam budu,“ slíbil mu Barry a pak si uvědomil, kdo je s ním v domě. Podíval se na Lisu a Liama. „Budete tady v pořádku?“ zeptal se nejistě. Nepochyboval, že by se o sebe Lisa nepostarala, jenže s malým dítětem bylo všechno tak nějak těžší, jak se sám Barry za tři týdny přesvědčil.

„Samozřejmě, běž. Zavolám Lennymu. Bude tady hned.“

Barry už na nic nečekal a než stihla Lisa mrknout, byl pryč.

 

*

 

Ukázalo se, že se o metačlověka nejednalo. Za to tam na Barryho čekalo hned několik útočníků a chvíli mu trvalo, než je s přispěním policie zneškodnil. Jejich zbraně stříleli nějaký druh acidní látky, která záhadným způsobem nepoškodila látku Barryho obleku, ale jeho kůže už takové štěstí neměla. _Idiotské armádní zbraně_ , mumlal si Barry pod vousy a snažil se neškrábat si svědící kůži pokrytou puchýři.

Nikdo z přítomných policistů a detektivů neměl ponětí, kdo za útokem stojí ani proč byl vykonán na místě, kde nesídlila žádná důležitá instituce, banka, cokoli podobného. Žádná teroristická skupina se prozatím k činu nepřihlásila. Nikdo z útočníků nevystoupil jako vůdce. Barrymu na nich něco nesedělo, jen nedokázal říct, co to přesně bylo. Oliver se mu posledně letmo zmínil o Duchách, kteří terorizovali Star City, a podle jeho vyprávění se jim tahle skupina nebezpečně podobala. Přesně to Barrymu chybělo, další padouch.

„Seš v pohodě, Flashi?“ zeptal se ho Joe, když byl poslední útočník zadržen v opancéřovaném voze.

„V pořádku, detektive. Musím běžet. Potřebují mě jinde.“ Hrál před ostatními divadélko společně se svým adoptivním otcem. Možná až kariéru Flashe jednou zabalí, půjde k divadlu.

Joe přikývl. „Opatruj se.“

Barry bleskurychle mrkl na hodinky, ukazovaly půl šesté. Rozhodl se, že skočí pro pizzu. Nic proti Lisiině vaření, ale jediné co uměla a bylo poživatelné, byly sendviče s burákovým máslem a ty nikdy nepatřily k Barryho oblíbeným jídlům. Nikdo je totiž neuměl tak, jak mu je dělávala máma. Se třemi krabicemi dosprintoval až na předměstí. Jakmile otevřel dveře, hned pochopil, že něco není v pořádku.

Část podlahy a stolku se třpytila zlatými pruhy. _Zlatá zbraň._ Barry měl náhle naprosto vyprahlé hrdlo a srdce mu bušilo. Než se nadál někdo ho až příliš pevným stiskem chytl pod krkem a přimáčkl ke stěně.

„Kdes byl!“ dožadoval se Len vysvětlení. Rty ohrnuté jako šelma při útoku a oči žhnuly nevýslovným hněvem. „Kde je Lisa a Liam!“

„Já, já… já nevím. Musel jsem… Co se tady stalo?“ Barry se zmateně rozhlížel po místnosti, která vypadala jako by se přes ni přeřítila armáda. Přibyla v ní výzdoba v podobě několika zlatých šmouh, které zanechala Lisiina zbraň. Židle převržené. Fotky na stěnách popadané. „Co se stalo? Kde je Lisa s Liamem?“

Cold ho ještě jednou natiskl na dřevěné obložení, které se Barrymu bolestivě zarylo do poleptaných zad. Zasyčel bolestí a Cold jako by si až teď uvědomil, jak je Barryho obličej zpustošený. Pustil ho jako by se spálil a s kletbou na rtech naštvaně kopl do ležícího štokrlete.

„Unesl je,“ zamračila se Caitlin. „My… nemohli jsme se s tebou spojit. Tvůj mikrofon je rozbitý.“

Barry si mimoděk sáhl na interkom zabudovaný v jeho obleku. „Museli ho zasáhnout tou kyselinou.“

Caitliino poplašené - „Kyselinou?“ - nevnímal, stejně jako další její slova. „Barry, měla bych to ošetřit.“

„Já… omlouvám se. Musel jsem…“ Barry si unaveně promnul obličej. „Musel vědět, že je Liam tady,“ konstatoval.

„Jo,“ souhlasil Len. „Odlákal tě,“ zasyčel a nakopl další kus nábytku.

Barry nesouhlasně sledoval, jak Cold ničí vybavení domu, ale nic neřekl. „Ty lidi musej‘ spolupracovat s Lewisem. Nechal tady nějakej vzkaz?“ zeptal se místo toho.

Caitlin pomalu přikývla. „Adresu a čas. Uhm… Bude čekat dnes večer v jednom z doků. Vlastně… Barry, on chce, abyste tam šli s Coldem spolu. Jinak… no,“ její obličej se stáhl obavami a oči jí nejistě těkali na běsnícího Colda.

Barry nemusel být génius, aby si domyslel zbytek věty.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ kývla Caitlin směrem k ramenu, které si Barry masíroval a oči jí zašilhaly i k Barryho poleptané tváři. „Měla bych ti to ošetřit.“

 „Jasně. Jasně,“ Barry nepřítomně přitakal, ale Caitliina slova skoro nevnímal. Bylo mu víc než jasné, že schůzka v docích je past. I malému dítěti by došlo. Co mu ale zbývalo? „V naprostém pořádku. Okej, to… to zvládnem‘. Kam jdeš?“ otočil se na Lena, který zamířil ke dveřím.

„Kam myslíš, Rychlíku? Uhni mi z cesty,“ zasyčel, když se Barry postavil do dveří, aby nemohl projít. „Uhni mi z cesty,“ zopakoval, a když se Barry nehýbal, namířil na něho svou zbraní. „Musím jít za nima. Musím Lisu dostat ven.“

Barry zavrtěl hlavou. „Nikam nejdeš. Ne bez pořádnýho plánu! Rozumíš!“

„Uhni mi z cesty!“ zavrčel Len a ledová zbraň podpořila jeho slova zlověstným zahučením. Když se Barry ani poté nepohnul, zhluboka se nadechl: „Barry, prosím.“

Lenův obličej byl protkán syrovými emocemi, zbavený masky, kterou nosil. Barry už tenhle obličej viděl. Takhle se Len tvářil, když byl donucen spolupracovat se svým otcem přesně ve chvíli, kdy se dozvěděl, že Lisa je v pořádku. Barry ale nemohl dopustit, aby šel Len do jasné pasti. Zhluboka se nadechl.

„Lene,“ zavrtěl Barry tvrdohlavě hlavou. „To nemůžu udělat. Cisco zavolej Rorymu, budeme ho potřebovat. Caitlin zavolej Joeovi. Ty,“ ukázal na Lena, „pojď se mnou.“

Jen co byli mimo doslech ostatních, si Barry sundal kapuci a prohrábl si zplihlé vlasy. „Dostaneme je zpátky.“ Opatrně položil ruku na Lenovo rameno a stiskl mu ho. „Slibuju, že je dostaneme zpátky.“

„Potřebujeme plán,“ zašeptal Len jako kdyby se až teď probudil z transu.

„Přesně tak,“ usmál se Barry. „Máš nápad?“

„Popřemýšlím nad tím, zatímco tě bude dávat doktorka do kupy,“ kývnul k Barryho ramenu, které si opět nevědomky mnul a oplatil tak Barrymu stejnou medicínou.

 

*

 

„Nešij sebou pořád,“ peskovala Caitlin Barryho, když mu ošetřovala zranění způsobené acidními zbraněmi.

„Bolí to,“ zamračil se na ni Barry trpitelsky. Kůži měl po lékařském ošetření nepříjemně napnutou a díky rychlému hojení otravně svědila.

Caitlin naposledy přejela dezinfekcí po podrážděné pokožce na Barryho tváři. „Máš štěstí, díky tvým regeneračním schopnostem to vypadá, že se tkáň nezjizví. Tak a hotovo.“

„Dík,“ zamumlal Barry a šťouchl prstem do jednoho z obvazů.

Caitlin mu stiskla rameno. „Jen si dej dneska pozor, ať tě nemusím znovu dávat do kupy, jasný.“

Barry si pod jejím pohledem připadal jako pětileté dítě, které přistihli s rukou v dóze na sušenky. Provinile přikývl. „Pokusím se.“ Koneckonců on sám nechtěl strávit na ošetřovně víc času, než bylo nezbytné. Navlékl si masku. Vstal z gauče a došel do kuchyně, která se mezitím proměnila ve velící místnost.

„Všechno v pořádku?“ zeptal se ho ihned Joe a kývl směrem k Barryho obvazům.

„Jako novej,“ ujistil ho Barry. „Přišli jste na něco?“

„Našli jsme nákresy těch doků,“ začal Cisco. „Jenže nemáme ponětí, kolik tam bude mít Snart lidí, nebo co vlastně chystá, jaký má zbraně… Jednoduše nevíme nic. Pochybuju, že si myslí, že tam vkráčíte jen tak bez ničeho. Bude na vás připravenej.“

„A to za předpokladu, že tam bude jen Lewis a jeho skvadra,“ poznamenal Len se zachmuřeným výrazem.

„Co tím myslíš?“ zamračil se Joe. „Snarte, jestli něco víš-“

„Lewis… on není tak chytrý. Neplánuje tak precizně. Bude v tom něco víc. Nemám ale ponětí, co.“

„Flashi, co takhle zavolat Arrowa a jeho bandu?“ navrhl Joe.

„Ten má plný ruce práce,“ namítl Barry. „My to zvládneme.“

„Pokud tam uvidím, můžu je odnést,“ ozvala se Shawna, která společně s Mickem seděla kousek od ostatních a nervózně těkala pohledem po Joeovi.

Barry se na ni překvapeně podíval. „Myslíš to vážně?“

Peek-A-Boo přikývla. „Ale musím vidět, jak to vypadá vevnitř. Jinak do toho nejdu.“ Poslední větu nasměrovala na Lena, který po krátkém uvážení přikývl.

Barry náhle pochopil, že musí přehodnotit fakta, která si myslel, že o Rogue ví. Shawna se nabídla dobrovolně. Nikdo na ni nenaléhal a to napovídalo tomu, že Rogue jsou si mnohem bližší, než si Barry myslel.

„Co když jim Lewis dá do hlavy zase tu výbušninu?“ ozvala se nejistě Caitlin.

Cisco pokýval hlavou. „Jop. Na to jsem taky už myslel. Mám jednu hračku, která by s tím mohla pomoc. Hned jak se to stalo, jsem začal na něčem pracovat. Taková zbraň by se klidně mohla objevit znovu a lepší být připraven ne?“ odpověděl na tázavé pohledy ostatních.

„S kým si myslíš, že by mohl spolupracovat?“ zeptal se Barry, i když měl tušení, že Lenovu odpověď zná.

„Hádej dvakrát.“

„Jak jsi na tom s Velocity?“ zeptal se Barry Caitlin.

Caitlin se zkrabatil obličej do komplikované grimasy. „Není to tak jednoduché. Víš, že poslední verze nefungovala a samozřejmě se můžu pokusit o vylepšení, ale to bude chvilku trvat a -“

„Co je to Velocosi?“ zamumlal Mick a zhasl plamen zapalovače, se kterým si do té doby hrál.

„Látka, která dokáže zrychlit Flashovi schopnosti, ale není stabilní a rozhodně nedoporučuji její užívání bez rozsáhlejšího testování.“ Poslední část věty namířila na Barryho.

„Vezmu si to na svoji zodpovědnost,“ namítl Barry.

„Ani náhodou,“ ozval se Joe a k překvapení ostatních i Len.

„Slíbil jsi mi pomoc a to nesplníš, pokud je tu možnost, že selžeš,“ doplnil pak ještě Cold. Ostatním se jeho slova mohla zdát arogantní, ale Barry chápal jejich sdělení.

„Dobře,“ souhlasil nakonec, byť s určitou neochotou Barry.

„Fajn, plán A je jasný. Potřebujeme ještě náhradní. Nikdy nic nedělej bez náhradního plánu,“ zašklebil se Len na Barryho.

Mick si odfrkl, jako by tuhle větu neslyšel dnes poprvé.

 

*

 

Od oceánu vanul chladný, nevlídný vítr a celé doky byly obestřeny mlhou vlekoucí se jako velký, líný, nenasytný drak. Barry se mimoděk otřásl a zakroužil s levým ramenem, které ho i přes Caitliino lékařské ošetření stále pobolívalo.

„Nic nevidím,“ oznámila jim Shawna zamračeně poté, co se snažila ve svém dalekohledu prohlédnout setmělý sklad. „Nemůžu tam jít jako kuře na porážku,“ pokrčila omluvně rameny. „Mohla bych skončit ve zdi.“

Barry přikývl. „Fajn, takže plán B. Pokusím se to tam omrknout,“ podíval se na Lena, který se snažil tvářit naprosto chladně a netečně. Na ostatní tohle divadlo možná fungovalo, ale na Barryho ne. Viděl, jak je jeho tělo napnuté, jak zatíná ruce a koutky úst má stažené. „Jsem hned zpátky.“

„Dej bacha,“ ozval se Joe, hlas vážný a čelo zkrabacené obavami.

Barry přikývl a v další sekundě byl pryč a záhy se kolem skladu mihl žlutý blesk.

„Lewis ho uvidí, jestli bude zářit jako vánoční stromek,“ zavrčel Len. Netrpělivě přešlápl a ze zvyku zkontroloval, zdali má svou ledovou zbraň pořád připoutanou k pouzdru na stehnu.

„Flash dělá, co může,“ zamračil se Joe nesouhlasně. Len by s ním v každém jiném případě souhlasil. Situace mu ale nedovolovala přikyvovat na vše, co Joe West vypustí z úst. Neměl potřebu vysvětlovat své myšlenky člověku, který ho nesnášel.

Barry byl zpět, než se nadáli. „Vchody jsou hlídané, stejně jako to velké okno. Nemám ponětí, kolik lidí tam je a Lisu ani Liama jsem neviděl.“

„Nemůžeš se profázovat dovnitř, sebrat je a odfrčet sem?“ zeptal se Joe.

Barry si povzdechl a nadechl se, aby vše vysvětlil. Předběhl ho ale Cisco. „Takhle to úplně nefunguje, detektive. Pokud by šlo jen o to, aby se tam B- uhm Flash dostal, tak klidně. Ale fázování s dalším člověkem, natož se dvěma? Radši nechtějte vědět, co se stalo s laboratorní myší, když jsme to zkoušeli ve Star Labs.

Barry se otřásl. Tohle nebyla příjemná vzpomínka. Ještě teď mu bylo bílého myšáka líto.

„Fajn, jestli jste už dotlachali. Jdu dovnitř,“ přerušil je Len a vykročil vpřed.

„Hej! Zadrž,“ ozval se Cisco. „Až tam přijdeš, určitě ti hned seberou tvou zbraň. Tady,“ podával mu textilní materiál, podobný tomu z jakého byl vyroben Barryho oblek, „mám pro tebe _dárek_. Neříkám, že tě to ochrání úplně, protože to není neprůstřelná vesta, ale aspoň něco. Bože, prostě si to obleč,“ nařídil Lenovi, který jen protočil oči a vyměnil svou parku za koženou bundu. „Lisa by mě zabila, kdybych ti nepomoh‘. A tady,“ podal mu ještě několik malých předmětů, „dýmovnice a světlice. Jakmile je použiješ, jde Barry a spol. dovnitř.“

„Neunesu všechny tři najednou,“ připomněl mu Barry. „Ale zkuste se dostat někam všichni spolu, hlavně ať vás nerozdělí.“

„Lisa a Liam první,“ připomněl mu Len pronikavým pohledem.

„Pro tebe se vrátím další vteřinu,“ přislíbil Barry.

„O mě se nestarej,“ řekl poslední slova a rozešel se k rozsáhlé budově.

Barry cosi nesouhlasně zamručel, ale nakonec přikývl. „Lene,“ zavolal na vzdalujícího se muže. „Neprovokuj ho.“

Len se na něho otočil a usmál se. V šeru probleskly jeho bílé zuby. „Ani ve snu by mě to nenapadlo, Červenko.“ Pak vyrazil dál k budově.

Len by lhal, kdyby tvrdil, že neměl strach. Byl vyděšený. Lewis byl parchant, kterému se nepříčilo nic. Využil všechno a všechny ke svému nejlepšímu užitku. Ani jeden ze Snartovic sourozenců nemohl zapomenout na rány, které jim jejich otec uštědřil, na jizvy které byly vyleptány do jejich těl a paměti.

Len se zhluboka nadechl, připomněl si, že má za zády Micka a Flashe a další, kteří ho nenechají ve štychu, a vešel do budovy. Okamžitě mu byla ke spánku přitisknuta kovová hlaveň a z pouzdra sebrána ledová zbraň.

„Marnotratný syn se vrací,“ přivítal ho Lewis a rozešel se k němu pomalým, kulhajícím krokem. Na tváři mu hrál nebezpečný úsměv predátora, který pitvořil zjizvenou levou část obličeje. To od toho, když ho Len zasáhl ledovou zbraní. Postižení se táhlo přes celou levou polovinu jeho obličeje a ztrácelo se za lemem trika. „Ani nepozdravíš svého otce, Leonarde? No tak, nebuď takový, chlapče.“ Lewis došel až k Lenovi a bez varování sevřel ruku v pěst a přesně mířenou ranou ho uhodil do žaludku.

Len se předklonil a začal se dávit. Lewis vždycky věděl, kam mířit.

„Kde je Flash?“

„Nemám nejmenší ponětí, otče,“ vyplivl poslední slovo.

„Myslel jsem, že jsem tě v dětství naučil respektu,“ zasyčel Lewis a znovu ho uhodil. „Jenže to vypadá, že ty i tvoje sestra potřebujete neustále připomínat, komu máte být vděční. Kdo vás dva ubožáky živil, co? Pošli byste hladem.“ Další rána.

„Kde je Lisa a Liam?“ zachraptěl Len, přemáhajíc ostrou bolest rozlézající se z břišní dutiny do celého těla.

„Oh, tvá drahá sestřička je v pořádku. Hmm teda celkem v pořádku,“ ušklíbl se Lewis. „Musel jsem jí dát malou lekci. Zapomněla, stejně jako ty, kdo to s váma myslí dobře. Neučil jsem vás snad, že respekt k rodičům je na prvním místě?“ Tentokrát se Lewisova pěst setkala s Lenovým spánkem a vzápětí následovala další. „A co se mého vnuka týče, myslím, že bude dobrá náhrada za vás dva. Vycepuju ho ke svému obrazu.“

„Pusť je a půjdu s tebou dobrovolně,“ zachroptěl Len a odplivl krvavou slinu.

„Hmm, ne,“ zavrtěl Lewis zamítavě hlavou. „Tys svou šanci měl a pohrdnul jsi jí. Navíc jsi přišel sám. Psal jsem, že tu má být i Flash a toho tady nevidím,“ teatrálně se rozhlédl po skladu.

„Byl zrovna zaneprázdněn.“

„Oh, Leonarde, vždy tak legrační.“ Další přesně mířená rána našla své místo. „Kde je Flash?“

„Není tady.“

Vzduch kolem Lena se rozvířil, přesně jako kdyby kolem něho proletěl Barry. Jenže postava, která se zastavila vedle Lewise, Barry nebyl. Len poznal Zooma okamžitě, i když ho před tím viděl jen na nahrávce.

„Flash je tady. Cítím ho.“ Vibrující hlas druhého Rychlíka znásobil Lenovy obavy. Barryho hlas, když tuhle fintu používal, zněl jako spravedlnost sama. Možná i trochu legračně, to ale bylo zapříčiněno spíš situacemi, při kterých ho Barry používal. Naopak Zoomův hlas stiskl Lenovy útroby ledovými pařáty a nepustil je.

„Přiveďte ty dva,“ křikl na své poskoky Lewis. „když Flash nepřišel sám, přilákáme si ho. Ta malá červená šmouha neodolá křiku bezbranných.“

Boční dveře se otevřely a do obrovského prostoru skladu vklopýtala Lisa křečovitě držíc za ruku Liama. Lenovy oči se však zastavily na postavě, která je přivedla.

„Mardone,“ zasyčel.

„Co na to říct,“ pokrčil Weather Wizard rameny. „Tvůj otec má pro mé umění větší pochopení a využití. A určitě platí líp než ty. Navíc je tu jistá _motivace_ , kterou sdílíme.“

„Lenny,“ zasténala Lisa a Len svou pozornost okamžitě stočil k ní. Nevypadala, že by jí Snart ublížil tak, že by nemohla bojovat, pokud by bylo potřeba.

„Všechno v pořádku, sestři?“ _Neukazuj slabost, nikdy tě pak nemůže pokořit. Ty znamenáš víc než on._ Mantra, kterou si Len odříkával už od puberty a kterou Lise vtloukával do hlavy jen, co uměla mluvit, ještě předtím než chápala význam těchto slov.

Lisa ze sebe vydala krátký hrdelní vzlyk a přimkla k sobě dítě. „Jsme v pořádku,“ usmála se přes rozbitý ret a opuchlé oko. Alespoň, že Liam vypadal bez poranění.

„Střílej,“ kývnul Lewis na jednoho ze svých mužů.

Než stačil Len cokoli podniknout, ozvala se palba. Lewisův poskok ovšem nestřílel do živého terče, jak se Len obával, ale do skupiny poblíž stojících beden.

„Tohle ho sem přiláká.“

A měl pravdu. O vteřinu později se roztříštilo sklo okna a na zem dopadlo několik dýmovnic, ze kterých okamžitě začal stoupat kouř zaplňující celý prostor místnosti. Žlutý blesk následoval o chviličku později. Len okamžitě zaútočil na muže, který držel jeho ledovou zbraň. Vrazil mu loket do obličeje a snažil se nevnímat zvuk, který vydala nosní přepážka napadeného. Než se ale stihl zmocnit ledové zbraně, zasypala ho smršť krup. Len se po jejich tíhou zkroutil do klubka. I tak se mu prudce letící led zakousl do těla. V tu chvíli jen doufal, že Flash splnil svou část plánu a dokázal odsud Lisu a Liama odvést.

Místností se ozvaly výstřely a Len se snažil odplazit ke stěně, aby měl alespoň jednu stranu krytou před případnými útoky. Nerad si přiznával svůj věk, ale právě teď cítil všechny čtyři křížky, co měl za sebou. Kouř ho dusil a slzely mu oči. Místnost ozářil výstřel z ohnivé zbraně. Ten žár znal Len dobře. Mick dorazil. Než se ale stačil rozkoukat, bez varování se ocitl ve vzdušném minitornádu.

„Neměls odmítat mou nabídku, Colde,“ zasyčel na něj Weather Wizard. „Mohli jsme dostat Flashe a Central City mohlo být naše. Mohli jsme mu vládnout.“

Rozvířený vzduch s Lenem prudce smýkl a narazil do stěny skladu, až mu vyrazil dech. Levé koleno, které nebylo zcela v pořádku už od první prvního kšeftu, kterou sfoukli s Lisou, narazilo na dřevěnou paletu a nohou mu probleskla ostrá bílá bolest.

„Pomoh‘ jsme ti z lochu, měl‘s mi být vděčnej!“ Mardon ho bez varování pustil na zem a Len uslyšel ošklivé křupnutí, jak dopadl na kotník. Netrvalo dlouho a zase se ocitl ve vzduchu. A další náraz a pak pád a… pak jen teplé lidské tělo, rychlost a žluté blesky.

 

*

 

Barry vletěl dovnitř jako tornádo. Výstřely ho vyděsily na nejvyšší možnou míru, a jak bylo jeho dobrým zvykem, nepřemýšlel a jednal. Vzal zbylé dýmovnice, které Cisco nedal Lenovi a utíkal do skladu. Za sebou nechal křičícího Joea, Micka i oba vědce ze Star Labs. Jen co proletěl dveřmi, byl nevídanou silou odvržen takřka na druhý konec skladiště. Hlavou dopadl na tvrdý beton a před očima se mu rozzářili hvězdy. S námahou otevřel oči a na poslední chvíli se stačil zvednout, aby do něho nenarazily modré blesky. Zoom.

„Je tady!“ vyhrkl Barry vyděšeně do interkomu. Nic víc už říct nestačil. Zoom se k němu přiřítil se samolibým úsměvem a pevně ho chytl pod krkem. Černé drápy se mu zaryly do jemné kůže. Barrymu se na chvíli zatmělo před očima, jak z něho druhý Rychlík vymáčkl veškerý kyslík.

„Říkal jsem ti, že tě dostanu, Flashi. Já své sliby plním.“

 „Pracuješ s Lewisem,“ dostal ze sebe Barry přidušeně.

„Ne, ne,“ zavrtěl Zoom hlavou. „To on pracuje pro mě. Tohle celé byl můj plán. Vím, že máš nutkání pomáhat lidem a pro Lewisova syna a dceru máš jistou… slabost. Vlastně,“ zableskly se Zoomovy oči, „slabost je, zdá se, tvou velkou _předností_.“ Zatřásl s Barrym jako s hadrovou panenkou a vzápětí zařval bolestí a upustil ho.

Barry ucítil zápach páleného masa, a když otočil hlavu, uviděl Heatwavea s napřaženou ohnivou zbraní vystřelující mohutný plamen a Zooma, jehož zadní část obleku byla v plamenech, které záhy pohltily celé jeho tělo. Zoom se na něho podíval s maniakálním výrazem plným bolesti a Barry se užuž připravoval k útoku. K jeho nesměrnému překvapení Zoom utekl.

„Lisa a malej jsou v cajku. Dostaň odsud Snarta,“ zahučel na něho Heatwave. Barry bez rozmýšlení poslechl. Rozhlédl se a když konečně spatřil Lena, sebral poslední síly a zamířil k němu. Cold se vznášel ve vzduchu, kde ho pomocí svých sil držel Mardon. Barry nedokázal říct, jestli je Cold v bezvědomí nebo ne. Jak nejrychleji v tom okamžiku dokázal, narazil do Weather Wizarda a tvrdou ranou ho poslal ho k zemi. Hlava mu s křupnutím přistála na betonové podlaze a Mardon zůstal ležet na místě. Vše se odehrálo v setině vteřiny. Barry tak stihl Lena zachytit, než spadl na zem. O Weather Wizarda se nezajímal. Utíkal do Star Labs. Na sklad, který pomalu začaly pohlcovat plameny, se ani neohlédl.                                      

 

*

 

„Lenny?“ zašeptal tichý hlas a Len pocítil něžný dotek na své ruce. Zamrkal a snažil se přivyknout zářivkám bodající ho do očí. „Lenny,“ zašeptal hlas o něco důrazněji a oslovující mu stiskl ruku.

„Hm, ‘iso?“ zamručel, když se mu podařilo částečně zaostřit na osobu sedící u jeho postele. „V po’dku?“ Hlavu měl zamlženou a těžkou. Myšlení mu dělalo potíže. Len poznal, když mu v krvi kolovaly omamné látky. Nesnášel drogy a především nesnášel, když mu někdo dal oblbováky bez jeho svolení.

„Jo, všichni jsou v pořádku, Liam je už doma u mámy,“ řekla mu Lisa laskavým hlasem a jemně ho pohladila po vlasech. „Jsme ve Star Labs,“ prozradila mu jako by čekala další otázku. „Vypadáš jak jedna velká obvázaná borůvka. Doktorka tě pěkně nadrogovala, bráško.“ Potvrdila tak jeho podezření. „Ale budeš v pořádku, jen si tady ještě chvilku poležíš a pak se konečně můžeme podívat na ten trezor v baráku toho pracháče. Myslím, že bych si zasloužila nové šperky. Za všechen ten stres.“

Len ji už ale neslyšel, pohroužen do hlubokého bezesného spánku. Při druhém probuzení byl už schopen vnímat své okolí mnohem pečlivěji. Ošetřovnu ve Star Labs poznal ihned, stejně jako podřimující postavu prapodivně schoulenou na židli u jeho postele. K Lenovu nevelkému překvapení byl Flash neklidný spáč. Barry sebou jednou za čas trhnul, vykopnul končetinu, pohyboval rty a mumlal. Len si nepamatoval, že by znal někoho podobného s tak roztodivnými spacími návyky.

Pozoroval Barryho několik dlouhých chvil, než promluvil: „Jsem zatčenej, že mě musíš hlídat?“

„Co? Nespím. Já nespím!“ Barry se prudce posadil a zmateně se rozhlížel po místnosti. „Oh, jsi vzhůru,“ zamrkal několikrát a vytřel z očí spánek. „Caitlin říkala, že se brzo probudíš. Bolí tě něco? Můžu pro ni dojít, aby ti něco píchla.“

Len znal své tělo velmi dobře a věděl, kdy přiznat porážku a kdy jeho organismus ještě mohl snést další zátěž. Bolest cítil o tom žádná. Z předešlých zkušeností s poraněními věděl, že to odnesla přinejmenším dvě žebra a pravá strana obličeje, která nepříjemně štípala, byla zřejmě celá opuchlá a poškrábaná. V kotníku pravé nohy mu nepříjemně škubalo, nemluvě o koleni, které měl obvázané a vsadil by se, že i pěkně opuchnuté. Výčet uzavírala tupá bolest hlavy. Suma sumárum nebylo to nic, co by nevydržel bez analgetik. Nikdy se mu nelíbilo, když nemohl přemýšlet s jasnou hlavou.

„Jsem v pohodě. Možná pozdějc nějakej tylenol. Kde je Lisa? Je v pořádku?“

„Lisa je v pohodě. Teď spí,“ odpověděl mu Barry. „Seděla tady dost dlouho. Potřebovala si odpočinout a Cisco ji odtud skoro odtáhnul. Měla jen pár modřin a vymknuté zápěstí a Liam bude mít asi pár hnusnejch nočních můr a jeho rodiče tučnej účet u dětskýho psychologa, ale to je všechno.“

„A ty?“

Barry povytáhl zmateně obočí: „Jsem v pohodě, jenom…“ Trhaně se nadechl a svěsil hlavu. „Zoom zase utekl. Zbil mě jak psa, a kdyby na něj nevypálil Rory, bylo by po mně. Heatwave mi zachránil život,“ nevěřícně pohodil hlavou.

„Sebelítost tě ještě neopustila? Říkal jsi mi, že pracuješ v týmu a tým si navzájem kryje záda. Pokud se nepletu, Mick byl součástí týmu. I když pokud tě to uklidní, nepomoh‘ by ti, kdybych mu to předtím nenařídil.“

Barry si odfrkl. „Ty teda umíš uklidnit. Na kriminálníka ale dáváš až překvapivě dobrý motivační proslovy. Díky.“

„Cos to vlastně říkal o Ramonovi  a Lise? Asi si s ním budu muset popovídat, jestli tady bude Lisa trávit tolik času.“

Barry protočil oči. „Lisa musí skákat radostí, že zrovna ty seš její starší bratr.“

„Někdo se o ni starat musí.“

„Někdo by se měl ale starat i o tebe.“

 „Vystačím si sám,“ stroze odpověděl a změnil téma konverzace: „Co se stalo s Mardonem?“

Barry si povzdechl. Co mohl taky čekat jiného. „Mardon… Mardon už nebude dělat problémy,“ řekl mu a pocítil bodnutí viny. Weather Wizard momentálně ležel v přísně střeženém pokoji na ošetřovně v Iron Highes a nebylo jisté, jestli se ještě někdy probudí. Otok na mozku, říkali vězeňští lékaři.

„Dobře. To je dobře,“ zamumlal Len a na chvilku zavřel oči. Už to vypadalo, že zase usnul, když je opět otevřel a zeptal se. „Jak jsi na tom s případem mojí matky?“

Barry se ošil. „Pokud bys chtěl, můžeme to dát před soud. Joe mi včera řekl, že ten případ má Singhovo požehnání. Otázkou ale zůstává, jestli by z té vraždy byl obviněn Lewis. Už jsem ti to říkal. Našel jsem dost nesrovnalostí, co se týče úhlu bodnutí a obranných poranění. Uhm, prostě… Dokážu prokázat to, co jsem našel. Teda že to údajné přepadení proběhlo jinak, než vypověděl Lewis. O tom žádná, ale… chybí mi indicie, která by dokazovala, že to udělal on. Samozřejmě že budu hledat dál a zkusit porovnat tenhle případ s dalšími, ale …“ pokrčil výmluvně rameny.

Len zabručel a okamžitě si vynadal, úplně zapomněl na jednu podstatnou drobnost: „Co se vlastně stalo s Lewisem?“

Barry se ošil. „To je další věc… Je mrtvý,“ řekl po chvíli přemýšlení.

„Zabils ho?“

„Co? Ne!“ bránil se Barry okamžitě. „Nikoho jsem nezabil. Nevíme, kdo to udělal. Asi někdo z jeho poskoků, ale mohl to být i Joe nebo někdo z tvých lidí. Schytal kulku a než jsme to zjistili, bylo pozdě. Vykrvácel a ani bych ho asi nestačil včas dostat do nemocnice. Ta kulka štrejchla tepnu.“

Len pomalu přikývl. Tvář uvolněnou a otevřenou, úleva se dala vyčíst z každičkého póru. „Dobře. To je dobře.“

Barry si nechal svůj názor pro sebe. Mohl vůbec soudit někoho, v takové situaci? Jen těžko si dokázal představit, jaké měli Len a Lisa dětství. To jeho sice mělo k ideálnímu daleko, ale vždycky mu po boku stála rodičovská autorita, ke které mohl vzhlížet a která těm dvěma chyběla. Rodiče na něho krom několika hravých pohlavků nikdy nevztáhli ruku. Jeho tělo nezdobily jizvy, které mu udělal člověk, na něhož dítě spoléhá nejvíc. Alespoň teď bude od Snarta pokoj a Len a Lisa budou moc spát bez dusícího mraku nad hlavou.

„Chceš, abych v tom případu pokračoval? Můžeme to zkusit. Nebylo by to poprvé, co…“

Len chvíli přemýšlel a pak zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, mrtvé lepší nechat mrtvýma. Dostal, co zasloužil. Teď už to je zbytečné.“

Barry jen tiše přikývl. Zavrtěl se na židli a po chvíli dodal. „Měl jsem pravdu, když jsem ti říkal, že seš v jádru dobrej člověk.“

Len si odfrkl a hned toho zalitoval, když se ozvala zraněná žebra.

„Máš dvě zlomená žebra,“ informoval ho Barry s masochistickým šklebem. „A taky dost hnusně pohmožděný kotník a to koleno taky nevypadalo nejlíp. Nemluvě o spoustě modřin a oděrek.“

„To bych sám nepoznal, Červenko,“ prodral Len mezi zuby. Zhluboka se nadechl a snažil se dostat bolest pod kontrolu.

„Možná bys mohl začít pomýšlet nad změnou profese, začínáš stárnout. Zloděje nemůžeš dělat do smrti.“

„Mám se snad stát tvým poskokem?“

„Hmm. To by vlastně nebylo tak špatný,“ odvětil Barry se širokým zubatým úsměvem. „Mohl bych tě komandovat a ty bys musel mě poslouchat. Viděls někdy Robina Hooda?“

„Brát bohatým a dávat chudým? To není tak úplně v mým kódu. Kdo se pak postará o mě? Musím myslet na budoucnost,“ usmál se Len pobaveně.

„Někdo by se určitě našel.“

„Uvidíme, Červenko. Uvidíme.“

**-Konec-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Možná jste si všimli, že tahle povídka je součástí série Na hrotu jehly. Corpus delicti bylo její první částí. Další část je již dopsaná a doufám, že se tu objeví v dohledné budoucnosti.

**Author's Note:**

> Pro povídku/y jsem si udělala jakousi časovou osu. Kánonově nevíme, kolik je Lenovi let a myslím, že s tím jak moc se nám to cestování časem komplikuje, se to nikdy ani nedozvíme.  
> Odhaduju, že v roce 1975, kdy se odehrávala třetí episoda Legend mu bylo pět. Tedy se narodil 1970. Jeho matka byla zabita roku 1980.  
> Pokud se vám něco bude zdát zmatené, nevysvětlené nebo cokoli jiného víc než ráda se to pokusím vysvětlit! :)


End file.
